


Living on the Hellmouth

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow, Faith, and Xander have to come to terms with ending up in bizarre land.Sequel to: Wishing on the Hellmouth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers up to Season 7 after that AU fic all the way. AB eludes to events after Narcissus in Chains but nothing extremely specific just general things.  


* * *

One month after the events of Wising on the Hellmouth.

 

 

“Its been a month and your wolves have only turned up the fact that they were in a motel on the outskirts of town for two days.”

 

“I know that. I also know that we should just leave them alone, I am not risking anymore wolves finding these strangers and having them end up laid up for days like last time or maybe dead.”

 

“Richard you don't seem to understand that these children are a dangerous threat to us with the council sending an envoy. We cannot afford to show any weakness and need all the allies we can get in order to do that we need to find them before our enemies do.” 

 

“That’s great except my wolves have been out scouring the city every day and other than that motel it seems they have vanished. Their scents haven't been scented anywhere in this city for 28 days even with Rafael's help finding them so I’m guessing they’ve moved on or have gone to ground somewhere other than this city and no one has felt any new supernatural beasties or powers since the night our asses got handed to us. I think its safe to say that they will not be found unless they want to be. I’ve already left a message in and around town telling them that we want to talk that’s all we can do. Now all you two have to do is not aggravate or try to kill them when they show up at the Circus cause that’s where I told them to come. “ Richard gave them a meaningful glance and left followed by both Jamil and Shang-Da. He really hated being Jean-Claude's errand boy and he was through looking for those three, council or not.

 

“Well…that went better than expected all things considered.” Anita speculated.

 

“Non ma petite it did not. He will not have the wolves searching for them anymore and we need them to declare in our favor or against because I very much doubt they could be considered neutral.” Jean-Claude had no idea how but he needed to find those children the safety or his people and city rested on gaining them as allies.

 

“What will you do if they decide against us? They probably would you know I would if I was them.”

 

“Then let us hope that they have learned not to be impetuous because I will not hesitate to send Death after them if it means saving our lives.” Anita didn’t think Jean-Claude was just flinging out threats he really meant to send Edward after them. Her safe vampire boyfriend had just stepped out of the mold she had created for him and she didn’t like it. She was really starting to rue the day those mere children came to her city.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sacred Heart Monastery, Outside St. Louis two weeks later

 

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Me three.”

 

“Why are we still here then?”

 

“Ooh ooh I know this one…Necessity and the last place anyone will look for us.”

 

“Still don't get why we have to be all monkish, I’ve been waking up at the crack of dawn everyday for like ever. I’m ready to graduate from the fact that my faith…*snicker* isn’t going to improve by being here. In fact I have yet to get God to answer my prayer for Brother Michael to cook junk food and I’ve been praying for that since we got here. I’m a really starting not to like Him.”

 

“I’ve been learning how to sleep on command and wake up after a set time. The brothers haven't caught on to the fact that prayer time has turned into naptime for me. I’ve been praying for the monks to stop with the plain brown robes thing…so far He has not granted a style or color change.”

 

“I think he has better things to do than to listen to you too. I on the other hand have been praying for…world peace.” Both Xander and Faith looked at each other and busted out laughing. It was just too funny they were rolling on the floor laughing with and irate redhead looking on. “I fail to see how my prayer is so amusing.”

 

“Um…your Jewish/Wicca…I think you pray to someone else.” Xander and Faith saw Willows sheepish look and it set them off again.

 

“Hey no fair he could maybe listen to my prayers…at least mine make more sense than you twos.” Willow pouted.

 

“OK then I just noticed that none of us have really been praying for a way home…” The stopped all signs on mirth.

 

“I kind of don’t want to go…except for meeting the not so evil beasties that first night I like it here…I fit in.” Faith said hesitantly.

 

“I can’t go back even if I wanted to…which I don't. As we have previously experienced I'm what people here call a werehyena now thanks to Willow’s spell…and I’m not complaining at least now I’m not a liability. I also don't think Buffy would be all understanding on how I became a werehyena and I rather not get Willow into any more trouble with her.” Xander answered with a grin.

 

“My magic’s not tainted here. I mean I can still do wicked bad mojo but its like magic here is benign not light or dark what matters is intent. The night we fought using all my mojo till I passed out was like cleaning myself off the hellmouth’s taint. I feel in control here and my emotions don't make me go all inky eyed and vein-y which is of the good. I feel bad about making you a werehyena but since you're OK with it I don't feel guilty about it. I think we should find a way to tell everyone in Sunnydale we are OK but I don’t want to go back either. Does that make us bad friends?”

 

“That makes you human. Everyone is entitled to grow out of what expected and to fit in to different things. Maybe you being here wasn’t so much an accident of unfocused magic but Gods will. He works in mysterious ways…I’ve found its easier not to question his plans for us in the long run.” There were startled eeps from Willow and Alexander Faith grunted in surprise. That was the first time Brother Gabriel had been able to surprise the three travelers since they had come looking for sanctuary. He felt inordinately pleased with his achievement; he really liked these kids they were a mixture of innocent youthfulness and mature adults who had seen and done too much and not enough all at once. They were a complex conundrum, which was why he liked them so much.

 

“Brother Gabe your going to start wearing the dinner bell around your neck cause that whole stepping out of the shadows with the deep thoughts and startling me into the girly display of eeping is not and I mean not of the good for the Xandman’s image.” Faith and Willow snickered.

 

“Alexander how many times must I tell you its Gabriel I am not a trendy youngster who needs a nickname.” Xander winced at use of his full name.

 

“Well Brother *Gabe* as long as you insist on calling me Alexander…” Xander shuddered he really hated the use of his full name only used when he was in very deep trouble with parental units or Willow.

 

“So you have decided to stay.” It was more a statement than a question but they all nodded. “I have heard rumors from the preternatural community that the Ulfric of the local wolf pack has stopped actively searching you and only left messages at various places that they wish to talk to you at the Circus of the Damned where it is said the Master of the City resides. I believe it prudent to get that big misunderstanding put behind you as there are other rumors that the vampire council is sending an envoy and that they are looking to do away with the current power structure and make it into what it was a couple years ago and that would be most disastrous as you well know.” Brother Gabriel watched as the faces of his charges took on a determined look that was at odds with their age no one so young should have to bear the responsibilities that forever haunted them. It was their destiny in many ways but a burden that not many would actively take for on their path laid great pain but also great joy.

 

Willow, Faith, and Xander all knew what the council coming to St Louis could mean. It was bad in a very ugly way. The brothers who had taken them in had surprisingly thorough preternatural library that had served to educate them in the way of their new world. They also had some wicked new technology that Willow had taken to liking and she had surprisingly taken care of sending Brother Gabriel out to buy new toys for herself after she finished making Xander's credit cards useable again with no limit on the accounts. She had hacked into government agencies to find if they had counterparts in this reality but they didn't so she had taken to making them real by hacking into different agencies and activating their identities so to speak. She had also taken their meager cash reserves which turned out to be $100 and invested them throughout the month and a half they had been here and surprisingly turned them into $5000 which while not making them rich gave them time to at least look for jobs and where to live in relative peace. So far they had researched the preternatural community as in depth as possible making sure they had all the customs and stuff down so they wouldn’t get blindsided by anything. 

 

After much debate and advice from Gabriel they decided it was time to move on before the situation became more volatile and everyone lost patience with their MIA status. They decided that there was no time like the present to begin to make themselves known in the city and that involved taking the Ulfric up on the offer to talk at the Circus. The trio hated politics and grandstanding but knew it was definitely necessary for at least the first meeting. After that well the major players would know that politicking was not what they did and would adjust to dealing without so much subterfuge and get along great in the process. Well at least that was the hope. In the meantime Willow ordered a white stretch limo to pick them up and take them to the Circus after packing everything they had accumulated over their stay at the monastery. Their worldly possession didn’t consist of much but cloths and a couple of odds and ends. They did however have a trunk full of weapons which had been at the monastery for years upon years which the brothers gave them in payment for Willow making with the magic and casting a protective shield around the place that let none with harmful intent enter. The only thing left to do was get dressed and head on out after saying their goodbyes and promising to come visit and keep in touch.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I’m back at least for a little while and decided to start with the sequel after receiving much prodding from fans out there…. LOL. So here is part one. Hope everyone enjoyed it and more should be out in a couple of days. Let me know whom you think I should pair everyone with. So far Xander is getting slashed but I don't know with whom. Faith is with a wolf again don't know who and Willow I’ve not even decided that far.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thanks for the many reviews I’ll try to incorporate the many wonderful ideas but I’m following my outline so it might not work but I’ll do my best. Many thanks for the encouragement I know I’ve been absent for a while and have many fics to finish so I’ll give it my best to try to write some for all. I’m sorry to those that don't like Xander slashed but I just discovered Xander slash and there are some really great stories out there that inspired me I guess plus its uber funny in a twisted way....to me anyway.  


* * *

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Your always hungry but this time I got to agree me too.”

 

“So do we stop for some food before hand? Cause it wouldn’t do be all with the growling stomachs in front of guests. Let me just tell our driver to stop at the Lunatic Café that way we can give the Master and his friends time to put on a show while we get some grub at the Ulfric’s restaurant since everybody in the place was probably looking for us anyway they will immediately notify their superiors or whatever.” Xander and Faith just nodded stupidly mouths watering at the prospect of eating honest to goodness hamburgers and French fries. Willow was only too happy to postpone their big meeting for a couple of hours since she knew diplomacy was going to be left for her since Faith and Xander did very bad in the class they had all taken at the monastery. Well technically they all stunk at it but she had more tact than the other two.

 

Xander couldn't stop bouncing at the thought of eating junk food he was happy and it showed. He was like an overgrown puppy on speed or in his case hyena. The girls found it amusing as they watched his antics with unholy glee…blackmail material if they ever saw any. When they reached the parking lot of the place Xander all but jumped out of the limo and raced to the door shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Willow and Faith to approach the place in a more sedate pace.

 

“Come on come on come on come on already I’m starving. Can’t you smell all the fried goodness…why are you torturing me…you two are evil evil friends…” Xander pouted as the girls finally got to his side he opened the door for them and all but pushed them into an available booth. He was looking around as the level of noise in the place was quickly lowered as everyone turned to look at the new comers. Xander wanted food and this whole stare at us thing was not going to help him get it. 

 

“Hi and yes we are those people everyone was searching for and yes we are going to the Circus after dinner. No we are not here to cause problems or fights and could I please get a waitress now?” Xander spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear whining the last making Faith and Willow laugh. The noise level around them immediately started to pick up as a short plump waitress made her way to them. Willow was amazed that at the results Xander had managed to accomplish in those few senstences if only he was always like that she lamented.

 

“Hi I’m Mary and will be your server today. What would you like to drink?”

 

“Coke.”

 

“Dr. Pepper.”

 

“Chocolate milkshake.”

 

“Anything else?” Xander decided she should just give her the order since they all new what they wanted anyway.

 

“Let’s see…some cheese sticks for an appetizer and we’ll just order now since we know what we want and save you the trip back. Tell Mary what you want Wills.” Xander figured since he and Faith were the pigs they would go last.

 

“I want a double cheeseburger meal with everything on it except onions and make it medium rare.”

 

Faith new what she wanted and went next. “I want four chicken sandwiches with cheese no onions, two sides of fries, and one cheeseburger no onions well done.” Mary was starting to think the strangers had been starved for the whole month they had been missing although they didn’t look it.

 

“I want five double cheeseburgers with everything on them rare, three chicken sandwiches with cheese, four sides of fries and we’ll need lots of ketchup. I believe that’s all for right now well let you know about dessert later.” Mary could only nod stupidly as she went back to put in their order and get another to help her carry it all out when it was done. She got them their drinks and appetizer all the while wondering if they could eat all that.

 

Xander and Faith were in food heaven complete with lusty moans of appreciation and grunts. The food they had just inhaled was the best they had tasted ever. Willow could only look on in awe as her two friends munched down on everything they had ordered, she wasn’t the only one that was looking in awe though many with disgust at the amount of food the newcomers could put away. Not to mention they had yet to eat dessert. However that wasn’t the only thing on the mind of the patrons as a couple got their phones out dialing familiar numbers and giving them the message the hyena had given at the beginning of their food fest.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Hello you’ve reached your sexy neighborhood wolfman, how can he pleasure you today?”

 

“Jason you are such a dork. Anyway tell your vampire master that those kids he's been looking for are on their way to meet him.” Jason almost dropped the phone in surprise when he heard Marcie tell him that.

 

“Are you serious?” He asked incuriously.

 

“No I’m joking Jay…of course I’m serious, they just told the whole Lunatic Café their plans. They stopped by to eat and oh my God but they really eat…think Jamil, Shang-Da and Sylvie at one sitting.”

 

“That’s disturbing and something I rather not think about too closely. Thanks for the heads up…you know if someone else has called the other two fearless leaders about this new development?”

 

Marcie laughed. “Ya know Jay that attitude is gonna get you a beating from said fearless leaders if they ever heard all the nicknames you got for them. I’m pretty sure one of the leopards here called Anita and I’m sure another wolf informed Jamil or Shang-Da, which in turn ends up telling Richard. That boys and girls is how we do things around here playing phone tag is oh so much fun.”

 

“Marcie Marcie Marcie whatever is I going to do when you’re not around? Everybody else is so uptight about everything. I better go let Toothy know the score before somebody usurps my position of being the 411 on all happenings in the preternatural community big or small. Thanks for the call though bye girl.”

 

“Adios Jay.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“We should get while the gettings good guys…”

 

“Aww do we have to…I wanted to try their apple pie…”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Oi but didn't you listen to Brother Gabriel when he was teaching us gluttony is one of the seven deadly sins? Sheesh you need to stop eating and we need to go…Xander pay the nice woman and give her a hefty tip for putting up with us. Now hurry up and let’s go.” Willow booked no argument from her friends as we was expressing her resolve face. She quickly stood up and left followed by Faith. Xander immediately got up to do as he was told leaving Mary a twenty for her service.

 

“Wait up Wills I promise I’ll be good now…” Xander shouted at his friends retreating backs as they headed for the limo knowing that him and promising to be good never went hand in hand.

 

“Xander!” Willow cried exasperated. “You always say that and then boom someone’s trying to kill you or us.”

 

“She's right X-man…lets just not hold you that promise and get this meet and greet over with so we can like simmer down and game plan.” Xander nodded and Willow agreed. “Oh look at me being the mature one…I’m not liking this me so we are just gonna not plan on that becoming part of my bag of tricks.”

 

“Sure thing Felix…you kick ass in many different ways but don't do mature…got it…oh wait except you just did.” Willow snickered and Xander's reply, Faith rolled her eyes and smacked him as he climbed in the limo.

“Hey…” Xander cried indignantly. “Willow she hit me.” He whined.

 

“He started it.”

 

“Children please… can we not do this right now? Lets focus on the meeting and everything else can wait till after.” The trio settled down all lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming meeting wondering if it would get ugly or go smoothly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Part 2 ladies and Gents…LOL. Hope no ones too disappointed I didn't jump right into the meeting but I wanted to set some background and make sure my characters were flowing correctly since Its been a while and all. Hope you liked.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews they are especially good for feeding my muse I'm being prolific with this fic but writers block on the others…sorry. Also wanted to let everyone know that Xander and Nathaniel are hooking up….however its not the main focus of my fic…I think…well I wont promise cause I might go a little crazy but really if its graphic the part will be labeled and I’ll make sure peoples who don't like slash can skip the part and not suffer plot wise. I’m willing to make my readers happy if they in turn keep me in feedback…. I’m really easy to please…LOL. On another note Willow is hooking up with Richard…not really a great shock I’m sure and Faith most likely with either Jason but theres always a small chance for Jamil.  


* * *

Jean-Claude was very disturbed by the events taking place in the next couple of hours. In fact he had already arranged the sitting room to be refurnished and had sent Jason to Anita’s house with her clothes for tonight had called Richard and ask him to wear proper clothes for tonight not flannel and jeans as he was prone to wear he thought distastefully. They needed these children to side with them and he was willing to show some remorse for the events that led to that distasteful show of how he was not Master of his little corner in the world. He felt rather in need to show them that as powerful as they were they did not scare him or his which was a blatant lie but bluffing was always a good thing in the long run or so he had experienced. 

 

He knew he had to thread carefully to seem in control but not superior to them last thing he needed was for them to be even more offended than they already where. Which was why he wanted the least amount of people at his back. Anita would bring Nathaniel and Micah, Jamil and Shang-Da would accompany Richard and finally he would be with Asher and Jason. There would be enough power in the room to show that they too could dance but not so much as to offend or be seen as a blatant confrontation. They would certainly not come completely unarmed which was why he would not give the order to search them putting them all on even ground.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Richard hated posturing in fact he would give his left hand not to have to do it. He sucked at the political aspects of the preternatural community which was why he let Jean-Claude wade through all the shit but sometimes he wished he was better at it. Now would be one of those time he wanted that skill not only because he figured Jean-Claude would be doing to much posturing making more of a muck of things than they already were but also because he wanted to find a tactful way to let Jean-Claude know this without sounding naïve or jealous which he normally did when he tried to explain his position. He figured he could speak plainly if he felt things reaching critical mass like they had at the lupanar.

 

He relayed Jean-Claude’s message to his enforcers and went to get himself ready for the meeting. He didn’t feel like dressing up in fact in deference to Jean-Claude's obsession with clothes making a statement he would wear his black leather pants and white muscle shirt knowing that it would appease the vampires sense of style while letting him feel somewhat comfortable. He wondered what kind of scene awaited them at the Circus since Jean-Claude had a penchant for dramatics that made Broadway seem dull. With that last thought he left his nice safe house for the dangers of being one third of a triumverate with creatures so much more machiavellian in design than himself…sometimes he wondered if death would have been better than his existence.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Anita had been in a piss poor mood since that fateful night when it was brought home to her that there were bigger and badder things out there and that three of them had almost cost her more than she was willing to admit even to herself. She hated the fact that she had grown arrogant in her belief that she could and would deal with everything that was sent her way and come out on the other side a little worse for wear but whole for the most part. Somehow not only was her view of that shattered but she had also had her power thrown back into her face by three children who could not be more than 21 and that thought rankled more than if she would have been beaten by someone older. Such was her fucked up life anyway not much complaining to be done since she if not actively definitely passively sought her way of life.

 

She hated the fact that she had to get dressed up or dress down actually more than anything. The whole outfit Jean-Claude wanted her to wear screamed coy dominatrix if such a statement was possible. Why couldn't he ever pick something halfway normal like say leather pants and some kind of flashy top? She always got caught making the weird power statements that irked since she felt wholly uncomfortable in said outfits. At least she got to bring Nathaniel and Micah. Nathaniel because he was so obviously a sub that there was no way he could be perceived as a thereat and Micah was there to keep her from committing murder and basically emotional and rational support as well as he was flashy looking in his version of power chic. Maybe for once she wouldn’t have to resort to violence since she knew she was way outmatched there so she would leave it to Jean-Claude and his silver tongue to talk them into allies and out of bloodshed. Well that was her hope anyway as she headed for the Circus.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

“What did Brother Gabe tell you about taking the Lord’s name in vain? For shame Faith.”

 

“Look out the fucking window. You will just not believe it.”

 

“Believe wh-“ Xander trailed off as they all stared astonished at the sight that greeted them.

 

Willow rubbed her eyes hoping maybe it was the stress. “Nope still there.”

 

“Are those really…I mean…” Faith just shuddered. 

 

“If your thinking vampire clowns then unfortunately for us we are all having the same delusions? I really don't like how very evil this dimension is starting to seem. This Master of the City is one way disturbed undead guy…he must be way evil up there with a really evil big bad…the very deep fried mayor maybe? Definitely need weapons when we go inside only a very disturbed undead person could be evil enough to use clowns and make them vampires. So we are wearing our crosses even if we lack faith they are all silver so stabbing the bloodsuckers works too especially any and all that resemble clowns.”

 

“You don't lack me…I’m right here willing and able to kick ass.” Xander just shook his head smirking.

 

“I think he meant the non-corporeal faith…Faith.” Full-blown snickers surrounded a very sheepish Faith.

 

“Still think those are some way evil clowns.” Faith grumbled.

 

“Those white jeering faces with the honking nose and…now we have to add fangs…” Everyone shuddered at images they had seen on the sign to the Circus. One thing none of the trio ever thought about was coming face to face with their most nightmarish fear…clowns. They all shuddered at the thought of ever seeing vampire clowns…the evil vampire clowns wouldn’t last past the first sighting that was a given. They really really hated clowns. However other than making a promise to kill any and all vampire clowns they had to get ready to meet the big undead guy who they hated for creating such evil creatures. After all they had pulled up to the parking lot and what appeared to be a private entrance where a couple of people came forward to greet them as they got out of the back of the limo. They were all pretty much wondering the same thing…what would this night bring.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Oh yeah I know I'm prolonging the meeting but I'm trying to get the characters personalities down since I'm quite sure at times they are way ooc but I'm trying. Next part is the meeting of the welcoming party as well as more group interaction but just the Sunnydale crew. Part 5 is going to be the meeting replete with sarcasm humor babbling and threats of dismemberment. Plus we get to witness the fasion that is present in the room besides the awful tension....LOL. 

 

I also get that this part is rather tame and not of the funny which is why I added the last part so if it seems weird it was my trying to compensate for lack of dialogue in the St Louis crews preperations. I think thats all the news/notes I hvae to impart. Hope you liked anyway. Part 4 will be out in about 2 days or so maybe sooner.

 

Thanks for reading my ramble I'm short on sleep......LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow looked around at the welcoming party and frowned. “Hey guys you get the feeling we missed the memo on dress code? Cause I’m suddenly feeling underdressed in that non-leatherish and non-skank-y way. No offense people… err… wereanimals…. err…vampire…err….you know what do we call you anyway? Is it PC to like say you werewolf or vampire or do you prefer something else? Cause no one was very forthcoming with the addressing of someone other than the triumph people err…supernatural persons with some power or whatever that funny t-word was.” Xander and Faith just kind of hung back smirking at the expressions of the welcoming committee as they were treated to full Willow babble. They did agree to missing the fashion memo though not at all put out by that fact.

 

“By name.” Jason responded after trying and failing somewhat to understand exactly what she was talking about. The most he had deciphered was that she didn’t know how to address them properly.

 

“By name what? Like hello Mr. Werewolf and Mr. Vampire? That seems kind of not right somehow and way creepy in that house of horrors way, which again fits right in with the décor, I guess we could go for that. So what if there is more than one werewolf present? Do you add numbers at the end like Mr. Werewolf 2 and how do you keep everyone straight that way?” Xander was snickering behind his hand Faith just rolled her eyes and shrugged while Jason was left wondering if the slip of a girl ever took a breath. He desperately cut in before she had more time to think which he didn't want to contemplate how much more thinking she could do if her tangents were so…weird for lack of a better word.

 

“Slow your roll there Red, I meant name as in our given ones not what manner of preternatural person we are. You know our Christian names the ones we were given at birth by our loving parents…well some were loving others shouldn’t have had children but we are getting off the subject with that. Anyway my name is Jason this is Damien and behind us we have Stephen and Gregory.” Jason smiled at the new comers wondering why everyone was so scared of them if they were so easygoing and strange.

 

Willow blushed. “Like color me surprised at missing the obviousness of that. Sorry about that didn’t mean to offend anyone just kind of got off into my own little world thinking of the possibilities which in turn made me over think some really common sense things like names.”

 

“By the way our names are Xander, Faith, and Willow a.k.a. Xander, Faith, and now for some reason unknown to anyone she's picked up Red color me surprised.” Xander and Jason smirked at each other before Willow turned her glare on them…that wiped the smirk right off their faces faster than anything.

 

“Don't worry Red, we know what your like and I’m sure they were more amused at your incredible talent for babbling than offended.” Everyone nodded while Xander just laughed. “Now we should get on with this meeting and I doubt standing in front of the door is the way to go about it.” Everyone seemed to go serious at the reminder.

“Be careful Faith your starting to add mature to your bag of tricks all too easily.” Xander taunted but before Faith could answer they were being shown in.

 

“Follow us to the underground splendor that is our humble abode.” Jason called back as he led them down down and down some really badly made stairs. It felt like being buried alive the way the cavern like hall just descended then again they weren't surprised vampires usually chose underground lairs for some god forsaken reason. They figured it got them in touch with their being dead side or something equally disturbing.

 

“I’m really starting to like him.” Willow heard Faith whisper before Xander’s rejoinder.

 

“Pfft that’s not saying much considering your not really picky or anything.” Came the snarky reply followed by and “oomph” as Faith punched him in stomach.

 

“Keep on hyena boy and we’ll see exactly how long it takes you to re-grow your arm after I rip it off and beat you with it.”

 

“Touchy touchy…”Xander murmured thinking better of any other comments that would lead to his loosing an arm. 

 

Jason and company wondered how they had missed the fact that the guy was a werehyena the first time around and technically he didn’t smell or feel like a shifter which was disturbing to say the least. To say that the three were a puzzle was and understatement. However that would not stop him from enjoying the righteous disorder they would cause to their somewhat fearless leaders or at least Anita and Jean-Claude for sure, Richard would probably adore them and want to give them anything they asked for. 

 

Willow wondered how much longer it would take to get wherever it was they were being led to cause it had been a very long trek to wherever and she was wondering if maybe they had gotten lost cause this place looked like it was easy to get lost in. She couldn't help but wonder if all their snarky, sarcastic and witty comments were their way of coping with feeling out of their depth.

 

Damien, Gregory, and Stephen veered of from the main corridor while Jason the really cute sarcastic wolf told them to keep following him since he was their guide to the meeting. Faith wondered what new horrors this world would offer besides demented undead clowns and people with extreme pornographic leather fetishes, not that she was bad mouthing the leather but really why wear it if everyone and their momma had decided it was this seasons preternatural green. She was kind of not all that worried about this meet and greet as she had stated before she was muscle and more than able to beat the baddies back with X-man’s new self and Red’s witchy know how. Her only concern was how they would broach the fact that they needed to be allies for the coming of whatever the monks had been going on and on about since they had arrived.

 

Xander for the most part was memorizing the layout of the place in case they had to make a quick getaway without bloodshed or fighting. His hyena instinct told him that they had been lead around in a circle more than once, which was certainly a good tactic, but wholly insufficient if they remembered Willow could beam them out and with his sense of smell he could also lead them out by a more direct route than the one they were currently taking. He just had to follow the corridors with the most scents as they were the most heavily used and human nature being what it was the fastest and most easiest way to the surface of that he had no doubt. He was also surprised at how easy it was to pick out who had which strain of furry no one shielded in fact they all waked around in a spill of their own energy which maybe meant he was different because of Willow’s spell and they were normal which again made him the different one for once and he was not liking the odd looks the hyena comment had garnered him from the others.

 

“Are we there yet?” whined Xander which was quickly followed by a chorus of agreements from Willow and Faith they too had noticed the circular route and where damn tired of seeing the same halls.

 

Jason laughed he had no doubt they knew he had been leading them on for a while now. While he could have just taken them straight to the meeting he rather not get on Toothy’s bad side quite so soon it was still early yet. “Actually I have to take you around another 10 times or so before I can lead you the meeting. However if you can just drop a hint that this place was sure confusing and that it was a long way to Jean-Claude's office we can do away with it.” His statement was met with vigorous nods and sighs of relief that he found amusing. He stopped in front of a door they had passed at least 5 times.

 

“What's with the run around anyway?” Asked Willow after resigning herself to more of these pointless games.

 

“I’m just the messenger. I do what I’m told and what they tell me doesn’t ever come with nice neat explanations and if I ever ask for them it could and would be most detrimental to my health and since I like my skin right where it is I follow along without questions.” Jason answered truthfully knowing that they somehow would understand.

 

“Self preservation is a good motivator to follow asinine orders. I should know I followed B and the mayor.” Faith put in hoping that he would get the point that they would not judge him for something like that. 

 

“Yeah we’ve all been there at one point or another. But enough about us and you, I’m sure we will have plenty of time to get to know one another better later for now lets just get this show on the road.” Everyone smiled at each other and agreed Jason knocked on the door twice and opened it allowing them to go in the room closing the door behind them and moving to take his place between Richard and Jean-Claude.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“So are we early then? Normally I walk in after Anita threatened to kill someone or is well on her way to.” Richard asked casually as he entered Jean-Claude's office with his enforcers. 

“Fuck you Richard, it’s not my fault that I have to be willing to go there while you sit on your moral high ground looking down on me.” Anita was tired of Richard’s shit especially since his little barbs always got under her skin and rang true somewhere in her subconscious. Richard for the most part didn’t care anymore at one time he would have died for the woman in front of him, in fact he almost did, and all he got was his heart ripped out for his trouble.

 

“So we are early then.” Was Richard’s only comment though he could have swore he heard one of his enforcers snicker but he didn’t think either of them had anything but their parade rest faces on around anyone but him. Anita just ground her teeth together hard enough so that it was loud and clear sign of her frustration to anyone with preternatural hearing which amused Richard all the more.

 

“Ah I see everyone has arrived. This is good as we have a few minutes before they arrive.” No one had any doubt who they were. Jean-Claude for the most part wondered how they would ever get along for eternity with Richard if he were ever allowed to give them the fourth mark. Sometime he wondered why he had bothered to set his eyes on Anita it was so much work even for him not mention Richard and his morals. “Now we are at a disadvantage since we attacked them and they beat us. However they entered the city without permission so that gives us an edge since we were well within our rights to attack. We need to either leave the city or join us against the council if neither of these agreements can be met then I’m afraid we will have to take drastic measures.”

 

No one spoke though many were waiting for Richard’s heated protest of the treatment they were proposing. For his part Richard was more than willing to let Jean-Claude play his game, he knew these kids as everyone thought of them were not going to do the political thing because they were just that kids. In his experience talking truthfully always worked better than manipulation but he would hold his peace. The surprise than Richard had not even stirred made them wonder if Richard was even paying attention. Anita was way to pissed at Richard’s earlier comment to care about drastic measures at the moment. She was more than willing to bet Richard had learn to show no emotions and mocking amusement on his face just to piss her off. She was starting to not be able to read him even if she tried feeling him through the marks.

 

“I see we have no objections to this course of action.” Richard stirred then but still said nothing. His enforcers knew that Richard had been changing slowly but surely and were even proud that they had helped teaching him what their Ulfric refereed to as their parade rest face. Jean-Claude for the most part wondered what this development woul mean to him and his power base. He knew there was no love lost between Anita and Richard anymore. In fact Richard would have no trouble selling Anita to save his pack and in turn damning him with her. That was worrisome but not an issue to deal with at this moment.

 

“They are here.” Micah told them unnecessarily as they had all heard the heartbeats and the soft murmur of voices coming down the hall. There was a sharp knock then the door was opened as Jason escorted them in closing the door and taking his place between Jean-Claude and Richard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The suspense I’m sure is killing everyone……LOL. Part 5 will be out in a couple days and hopefully be what everyone was expecting…


	5. Chapter 5

Willow, Faith, and Xander could only stare in shock after they had gotten a good look at the occupants in the room. Had they been Giles they would have been furiously rubbing their glasses while scattered “Good Lords” and “Oh dears” resounded in the air, as it was they were barely able to blink. To say that they were shocked was an understatement although there was an upside to this…Xander was sure of it; he was after all the first to regain his powers of speech.

 

“Can I just point out that we’ve gone and landed ourselves in a Elvira Mistress of the Dark’s revival cause damn I’ve never seen so much leather in one room…Angelus would be way jealous of their outfits by the by.” His comment garnered different reactions from all present. Most noticeably Jason and Richard had to hide a smile while the rest just looked impassively while Anita fumed silently cursing Jean-Claude to hell.

 

Faith was the most vocal. “Fuck me…I thought the wolf was the only pornographic leather man…err wolf around and here we find a whole lair of them different flavors but definitely all with the leather…no wait is that vinyl I see? Did you like call each other on the phone and plan this? Cause I must say it’s definitely freaky in that I can’t believe your wearing that sort of way.” Faith caught the woman’s almost faint wince confirming that this type of fashion statement had been planned.

 

“Um…head wolf guy should have left a more detailed message if you wanted this to be a theme meeting cause no one told us about it. Well…looking at what your wearing I’m thinking that it was actually very nice of head wolf guy to skip dress code in his invitation cause…damn those look painful and uncomfortable as hell. Maybe while we are here we can interest you in the joys of jeans and t-shirts?” Willow knew she was babbling but she winced every time Anita she thought the woman’s name was moved. Hell she winced every time somebody moved she couldn't help but think back on how painful and uncomfortable evil Willow’s outfit had been.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the room many of the same feelings where being felt except that they were better at keeping them to themselves than the newcomers were. Jean-Claude and Asher were insulted at how little attention these kids had put into their outfits. The brunette boy was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt tucked into khaki cargo pants that were loose and baggy, he wore black tennis shoes on his feet. The brunette girl was wearing a white muscle shirt under her black vinyl jacket, dark blue jeans and boots. The redhead was in a tiny black t-shirt with the words “My Imaginary Friend Thinks You Have Problems” stenciled across the chest with light blue jeans and white sneakers on her feet. Having them openly mocking the clothes Jean-Claude had taken time to have his people wear was not amusing the Master vampires in fact that was the second breach of conduct in the five minutes they had been there.

 

Jean-Claude chose to ignore all talk of clothes. “I’m sorry we never introduced ourselves. I am Jean-Claude Master of the City.” Jean-Claude smoothly turned to his right were Anita sat. “This is Anita Blake my human servant, she also the state licensed Executioner, Nimir-Ra of the Blooddrinkers Clan, Bolvarek of the Thronnos Rokke Clan, and Master necromancer. Next to her is Micah Callahan he is Nimir-Raj to the Blooddrinkers Clan. Nathaniel is one of their wereleopards.” 

 

“Oooh kitties!” Willow and Xander exclaimed simultaneously while Faith rolled her eyes. The both turned to her with similar expressions on their faces. “Can we get our own?” Came from the pleading redhead. “Can we keep one?” came from puppy dog eyed Xander. 

 

Anita was not amused that they were treating people her people at that like pets. Jean-Claude was trying to figure out how to use their obvious attachment to the leopards to his advantage. Richard was amused at the child like glee on their faces. Asher was amused at their lack of decorum while secretly wondering if this was some kind of well-rehearsed act. Micah was not uncomfortable under their scrutiny, he was not offended since many people wouldn’t accept the fact that they were leopards but here these children obviously did with joy. He couldn't fault them for their lack of tact since it felt nice to be wanted for everything he was... not just as one thing or the other. Nathaniel was rather intrigued at the scents coming from the guests; they smelled like peace, home, and some intangible spice that he couldn't get enough of. He was always happy when someone paid attention to him, he wouldn’t mind being kept by one of them.

 

“I really don't think…we can’t just keep them or get one.” Faith finished stupidly only Xander and Willow would get all excited over wereleopards.

 

“Well duh.” They answered simultaneously as if she was the one that had said something stupid. “What we meant is would you mind having one?”

 

“No I don't mind. Its five by five if you somehow end up with one.” Her tone indicated her skepticism on their getting one.

 

“All righty then then. Nathaniel, Micah, if you ever get tired of the really cranky woman and scheming vampires you hang out with you have an open invitation to join us wherever we end up. We like you…your pretty kitties.” Xander finished the last in a purring growl that was very not human and had the hairs on the back of everyone's neck twitching. He saw all the funny stares he was getting and started laughing like a hyena…, which he was, and that thought set him off again. 

 

“What the hell are you?” Anita asked coldly. Willow gave her a rather reproving look while Faith scowled Anita ignored both she was itching to get her gun.

 

Xander's strange laughter cut off as fast as it had started. Silence permeated the office as a strange sort of tension filled the room swirling around like a live thing. Xander raised his eyes to look at her straight in the eyes. His eyes glowed a green gold color as he spoke in an eerily quiet tone that carried. “I am and always will be. Hunter, scavenger, killer, marauder there is no name for me I am and have been for more years than you have walked this world. The link between cats and wolves but of neither, freedom to roam as I please because I am and always will be. You who smell of death and work with death for death presume to judge me? Do you challenge me?” The quiet menace and growling tone was more than enough to snap everyone out of their stunned stupor. Richard knew the kid was alpha and if Anita wanted to keep on living she would back off as she wasn’t a true lycanthrope and her mystical beast was no match for the real thing.

 

“Little Miss Muffet now would be a good time to lower your eyes from X-man cause your barking up the wrong tree with that challenge. I can tell you that he will wipe the floor with your ass if you try to assert dominance over him…” Damn damn and double damn Xander wasn’t normally all animal like but sometimes things just set him off.

 

“Listen to her Anita. His beast is very powerful and real not mystical like yours. He will slap down your leopard half in a nano second and his type doesn’t do mercy they kill and eat you bones and all no waste. I don't even think I could challenge him…and I really don't want to find out either way. On the other hand hes our cousin metaphorically speaking...sort of.” Richard finished letting his beast out and caressing all his peoples beasts before letting his beast's energy travel to Xander and rubbing against him letting him know that the acknowledge him alpha and equal. Xander's beast answered by caressing all the wolves and finally rubbing against Richard acknowledging that he too was alpha and equal. Richard noticed that Xander’s beast felt female and with the distinct flavor that only hyenas have and that was a real puzzle one he would have to ask about later.

 

“I’m not backing down Richard. Some kid isn't going to hang one over me.” Anita was even more edgy as she had felt the warm energy traveling between the wolves and the boy it was almost visible thing even the vampire had felt it and were uncomfortable. She wanted to take out her gun but knowing what happened the last time stayed her hand but she was fingering her knives. Willow and Faith just sat there knowing that they couldn't stop Xander if he put the beat down on mini bitch but hoping she would back down.

 

“Anita you hate one upmanship games as much as I do why are you bothering with this? You wont win. He can metaphysically put the slap down on you without lifting a finger just look away I don't think he's patient or playing politics he means business.” Richard told her while through the links letting Jean-Claude know what exactly would happen if he dominated Anita's beast which he would. There was no doubt about that.

 

“Anita look away now or I will make you as my human servant.” The shock of his tone more than the order made Anita look away. JC had never talked to her like that and he had never threatened to use the power he held over her either. That pissed her off, he had no right to think she was under his control human servant or not. It seemed as if the room sighed in relief as the crisis was averted. Xander let out a creepy high-pitched giggle growl noise as his eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown. Everyone noticed how the question of what he was had not been answered and Jason knew he wouldn’t say anything of his suspicion unless asked directly.

 

Willow was wringing her hands wondering if maybe they should have tried living somewhere else…then she remembered the big evil thing coming and sighed long and loud making sure everyone's attention was one her. “We were doing the introduction thingie before Miss Muffet made Xander go all grrr and eye glow-y which is much of the bad because that leads to sharp claws and teeth and more grrr.” She made clawing and biting noises to emphasize her point making Richard smiled and the vampires looked confused. Many would have given off a scent of fear if their friend had gone grr like she put it the fact that they didn’t intrigued him. Made him wish he had friends that that were not furry who trusted him like that, he had thought Anita would be the one but he had been wrong.

 

“I’m Richard, the head wolf guy as you said. The official title is Ulfric of the Thronnos Rokke Clan. Jamil is my Skoll, Shang-Da is my Hati they are my enforcers.” Richard didn’t think they were impressed by a fancy title that was why he chose to introduce himself as Richard before Ulfric.

 

“Asher is my second in command and I believe you know Jason.” Jean-Claude finished the introductions but Faith, Willow, and Xander had found all the titles Anita held funny in that some where contradictory to each other since they had been told about her in depth by the underground and Brother Gabriel.

 

“I’m Xander…err…I don't have a nice title to go along with me…sorry.” He wasn't about to enlighten them on what he was either that would come later after they were sure of a couple of things.

 

“I’m Faith…the Slayer.” That cause a stir among the others but more because they didn’t know what it meant than which all made mental notes to ask about later.

 

“I’m Willow…the witch.”

 

“I trust you were able to come here without problems?” He inquired politely but his tone could have frozen ice. This meeting was turning into more of a mind field than he could have anticipated.

 

“If by problems you mean somebody trying to jump us then I’d go with no. If by problems you mean being led into what amounts to an underground bunker, catacomb, cave place with no clear idea where the exit is…then still no. However I would like to point out that we have a very big problem if you have any vampire clowns running around this house of horrors.” Xander finished with a flourish as he settled his butt down in a more comfortable position.

 

“Why would vampire clowns be a problem?” Anita asked more out of saying something than wanting to know.

 

Xander rolled his eyes. “Hello…evil. Duh. Anyway we came prepared to deal with them silver crosses.” With that they all took out their crosses to show them after all they were way cool looking. They hadn’t expected the flinching and shielding of eyes that followed and the yells either. They looked at each other than the rest of the group and wondered if maybe the St Louis people had been hitting the bottle early or something.

“You people and vamps need to chill its just a cross…true its blessed but we aren't touching you with them just showing them. Next thing we know your going to be all about the “We’re melting...we’re melting” crap.” Faith snorted disgustedly.

 

“They aren't glowing.” Anita stated stupidly while the vampires looked confused that they planned to do anything to vampires with silver crosses without the requirement of faith.

 

“Way to state the obvious.” Xander answered with a sneer that would have done Spike proud. Man…were these people dumb he thought sourly he sure remembered them to be quicker on the uptake well head wolf guy and his pack were likeable as were the leopards.

 

“Why…use them if you don’t have faith?” Was the best Anita could come up with after the remark.

 

Willow sighed and grabbed her cross unsheathing the bottom half of it that turned it into some elaborate knife with a weird jewel encrusted handle. “We have Faith.” The slayer gave them a cheeky grin. “Plus we weren't gonna walk in here completely unarmed this was just a nice way of doing it without coming strapped with a short sword. To answer the non-corporeal faith question its rather simple…we aren't Catholic or Christian so our faith in the symbol of the cross is worthless. We found these beauties though they are great for close quarters combat and making vampires flinch giving us an opening as well as silver content for the furrily challenged.” That had everyone in the room stunned, they hadn’t really thought about that. Richard noticed that the silver didn't seem to bother Xander making him wonder what sort of werehyena he was.

 

“Be assured that there are no vampire clowns in the Circus the sign is just an advertisement.” Anita for once agreed with the strangers vampire clowns were definitely disturbing and was glad Jean-Claude wasn’t that sadistic. Everyone was kind of just starring at each other after the crosses had been slipped back onto their persons once more becoming unnoticeable to anyone present. 

 

“You seem very familiar with going around armed.” Richard stated.

 

“Well yeah I mean we come from the hellmouth as we tried to explain that first night. Our dimension is not a nice place to live in after dark since we have vampires but they don't have souls, werewolves who have no control over their beasts and our all time favorite demons. Oh yeah when I say hellmouth I mean our town sits right over the mouth of hell its like a mystical convergence that acts as the gateway between earth and hell. Hence our ease with weapons.” Richard was appalled that they had lived in such a place but then again that explained much of the first night.

 

“I’d like to apologize on behalf of the Thronnos Rokke Clan for our treatment of you that night I would also like to extend an invitation to stay with us if you have not found accommodations yet.” Richard knew that he had just ruined Jean-Claude's plan to hell and back but he felt it was best.

 

“Richard.” Anita hissed his name much like snake would hiss at someone invading his or her space. She couldn’t believe he had just extended them welcome after the shit they did before granted it had been a case of jumping the gun on their parts as well but that was not the plan. Willow for the most part was very glad not everyone in the room was cold in that lost faith in humanity thing.

 

“Its OK. I mean no need to apologize we kind of dropped in on your Lupanar all unannounced and stuff and other than pack members I believe humans there are forbidden so…it was a mutual misunderstanding you could say. Water under the bridge as they say and we haven't had time to find somewhere to stay and if its all right with everyone else here…cause we don't want to get you in trouble with anyone for being nice, then we are OK with hanging out with your pack for a few days until we get jobs and a house and stuff.” Willow finished in a rush under all the stares of everyone in the room except for the werewolves they were not starring just kind of blank.

 

“Moving right along then. What did you want to chat about anyway cause I take it we aren’t here to get to know each other…” As Willow started to protest Xander gave her the look and she subsided grumbling about taking her role after he gave it to her. ”Oh before you answer let me say that we suck at politics…failed the damn class more times than I care to remember we even suck at posturing so we didn't even try it. So lets just skip all the bullshit and get to the heart of the matter cause I’m way bored and we’ve only been here like 30 minutes or so and I missed dessert for this so did Faith.” Hearing her name she nodded. Everyone else was just kind of stunned except for the wolves they had known this was gonna happen. 

 

“Very well Xander we shall get to the heart of the matter.” Jean Claude stated calmly, he was adjustable to situations though he like playing word games more than telling the truth so blatantly. “You dropped into my city and attacked me and mine through no fault of your own. However I cannot have three such individuals as yourselves running around my city unchecked without knowing if you would turn against me and side with my enemies.” Before he could continue he was cut off by Faith.

 

“Hold up there Frenchy…lets get some things straight Are you planning world domination?”

 

“Non.” Jean Claude answered confused at the question.

 

“I'm guessing that means no in French. I'm also guessing your answering for everyone here”

 

“Qui.”

 

Faith sighed. ”I’m a guessing that means yes in French.” Xander and Willow snickered at her put out tone. “Are you or have you ever wanted to kill off all the humans?”

“Non.”

 

“Are you planning on killing innocent people just for fun?”

 

“Non.”

 

“Do you summon demons, zombies, warlocks, miscellaneous evil creatures and set them free on the population?”

 

“Non.”

 

“How about are you into torture and maiming when someone pisses you off?”

 

“Non”

 

“Are you helping or funding a government installation that researches or experiments on vampires, the furry, and other miscellaneous creatures with the intent of building an army of super soldiers?” That one garnered a couple of what's and ewws from the peanut gallery.

 

“Non.”

 

“Last but not least are you planning on opening the gates of hell by sacrificing anyone present or unaccounted for including innocent human beings?”

 

“Non.”

 

“OK then you have passed the evil big bad test of the Scooby gang and therefore now seen as an ally. We will not fight against you when the vampire council comes a calling however we cannot be with you since we suck at political things and might royally mess up and make things worse plus we don't like your outfits they are way uncomfortable looking and drafty. Should it come down to a fight we are more than willing to pitch in and wipe the floor with the vampire council since they are evil in that they like to torture and maim preternatural creatures cause they think they can way. Any other threat that comes we will asses and let you know cause we are more likely to kill everyone ask questions later. We however don't do fighting the human big bads. We wont interfere but we don't condone human killing, any preternatural evil is our specialty even the government but normal I’m gonna be evil humans are not in our bag of tricks so we leave them to you. If our special skills are needed for anything feel free to ask and if we have nothing better to do well come on over.” Faith finished her speech knowing it was the most she had ever spoken to anyone outside the Scooby gang.

 

“How did you know about the vampire council?” Asher asked confused by the list of questions as well as the easy agreement to help them against the vampire council.

 

“Oi did you think we spent the last month and half under a rock or something? Cause let me tell you we spent it researching all about this world and the do’s and don't do’s of the preternatural society here in St Louis since we decided to stay. The underground has some really great gossip to impart and we heard lots of rumors about them. We also had some advice given to us about the fact that if they somehow beat you it would be a blood bath all around so since we are planning on living here we decided to extend our help to you. Of course that doesn’t mean we work for you…we will work with you but we don't follow orders cause we aren't turning into anyone’s lackeys. Plus our research indicates that you’re the most decent Master of the City as well as having other leaders that are all decent as well…except for Anita she got this kill reputation but then again not everything is perfect in all things and everybody needs an attack dog. Other than a weird like for political situations your all right and less bloodthirsty and annoying than the last vampire allies we had so you win by default. Plus side is your not going to turn into a psycho maniac the moment you get some nukie from one certain blonde that shall remain nameless if not blameless.” Xander finished his tirade knowing that they had another bunch of questions to answer but at least the bulk of the little chat was out of the way. Willow could answer their question from now on as him and Faith were ready to zone out and think of England as Giles would say. He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes, it was time for Willow to work her talking magic…the thought made him smile more like babble them into agreeing to anything she says.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hope it wasn’t disappointing. I made it a long part. Next part is still the meeting but more between Willow and the triumverate members than anyone else except for the occasional comment from the peanut gallery.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

“You will be our allies so easily? You ask nothing as payment?” Jean-Claude didn't trust gift horses especially powerful ones that only made sense half of the time.

 

“Well…we want to live in peace until there is a supernatural baddie around…” Willow knew the guy…err…vampire wouldn’t trust them unless they asked for something. “I guess you could pull strings and get us enrolled in the University here.” Faith and Xander snorted.

 

“Speak for yourself Red…I’m not going back to school.” Faith added disgustedly

 

“I second that motion I want an architect job like I had back home not as a common laborer either I’m or was the foreman at a site, I think Faith needs something like teaching self defense to people, vampires, the furry she's not picky but she's a damn good teacher.” Xander added in a bored tone from behind closed eyes.

 

“All right then you heard the man those are our list of demands?” Willow added with as much pushiness as she could but she winced at the end of her pushy statement when she saw the raised eyebrows around the room…maybe that hadn’t come out as well as it had in her head.

 

“Is that a question or your answer?” Jean-Claude asked amused at their demands.

 

“That is the answer…I think. Is that enough to make you sort of trust us? Cause I think you think we are some sort of Trojan horse thing and we’re not…well obviously not horses and I’m not all sure if you know what I meant by Trojan horse in the first place but are we demanding enough? If were not I can think of something more. Is there some sort of handbook I can read about what kind of demands to make here cause I’m not all that clear on what kind of demands are required at different events and such…” Jason laughed interrupting her babble making her blush.

 

“And she's off…” He intoned like those people at starting lines making Faith and Xander laugh as well as earning smirks from the enforcers and a smile from head wolf guy.

 

“I don't think there are books for demands. I assure you we understood your Trojan horse reference. Is there anything else you need or require to stay in my fair city?” While their demands were nothing compared to some he had seen and asked for himself he felt that they had earned more respect from him than their silly demands. After all they would be staying with Richard and that meant keeping some semblance of eyes on them.

 

“Well…we sort of need a car because as much as we liked getting around town in the limo…its way flashy in that it attracts way to much attention. I mean just for like a couple of weeks before we buy our own cause we need to be able to get around town and having a normal people car is way easier than the limo even if it had all those nifty little buttons and the bar…except we have sworn off alcohol since that night so our bar was stocked with lots of other goodies mainly Coke and Dr. Pepper…the joys of sugar and caffeine…” Before she could continue a voice dryly cut in.

“I see…well what kind of cars would each of you like?” Jean-Claude asked before the little redhead could go into the joys of her drinks.

 

“Each of us?” She asked incredulously. “Are you crazy?” She blurted before covering her mouth with her hand. “I mean err…Slayers and operating heavy machinery is not of the good in fact its down right dangerous and hazardous to anyone stupid enough to get in the car with them as well as drivers on the road. Never ever hand Faith keys to anything mechanical not even a golf cart.” Xander and Willow shuddered at the thought.

 

“Hey!” exclaimed the slayer indignantly. “I don't see why your bad mouthing my driving your just as bad Red.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Too.”

 

“Now now children you are both right. Willow sweet as much as I love you…you suck at driving but only because you cant remember which peddle is to brake and which is the gas. You’re better at not killing anyone because you use your witchy powers but without them you'd be just as dangerous as Faith. So again let me reiterate no one is give these two keys to any car unless you have a death wish and feel like going out in a blazing ball of crushed metal and fire. You should make note of this and pass it around I don't want anyone coming to me if they ignore my warning.” Xander closed his eyes again effectively cutting any remarks anyone would have made to him. 

 

They all wondered if those two were really as bad as they had admitted to or if they were exaggerating but then it certainly wasn't something to brag about. 

 

Willow and Faith glared at each other.

 

“Witch.”

 

“Skank-y Slayer”

 

“Fashion victim.”

 

“Vampire layer.” That raised eyebrows but most were content to let them finish no one there could actually cast stones after all though they could take offense to it being used as an insult.

 

“Wolf slut.” Richard was more than intrigued with the redhead now, he really wanted to get to know her way better than before. Jason was amused at the childish name-calling.

“Girls…”Xander growled effectively stopping their name calling.

 

There was some grumbling from about overbearing alpha males but they stopped. Willow turned and glared at the smirking Jason while Faith scowled at head wolf guys enforcers since they be smirking too. Needless to say the smirks died a very fast if not painful death much to the amusement of Asher and Jean-Claude. 

 

“Very well what kind of car would you like to drive?” Xander pondered the question for a bit before answering.

 

“No cars that’s for sure. So that leaves SUV’s and trucks. I’m gonna go with something big enough to carry a body in just incase so how about a truck four wheel drive 38” tires and a 6 inch lift added as well as it being an extended cab so we can fit comfortably. It would be nice if it came in black with a leather interior…easier to wipe the blood off. ” The body and blood comment garnered lifted eyebrows but then again the way things happened since the triumverate got together it was a sound decision. 

 

“I shall have that for you in the next day or so in the meantime I’m sure Jason or Nathaniel will be happy to drive you wherever you want. Will there be anything else?” Jean-Claude asked more for show than anything else because he knew they wouldn’t ask for more.

 

“Err…not for me.” Xander answered. “Faith?”

 

“Other than working out all the particulars on me teaching self defense to your people cause they need it…nope that’s it for me too. Willow?”

 

“No I don't want anything else. So you don't need anymore demands do you? Like I can up with a couple of others…maybe keeping us in chocolate for the rest of our lives?”

 

“Ignore her…we usually do.” Faith put in after the strange looks that had produced from the audience.

 

“Right then moving right along…is there anything you want to ask us?” Willow knew now they had come to the heart of the matter and the questions would start about what they were.

 

“…Faith said she was the Slayer what is that?” Asher asked.

 

“Right way to pick the easy questions big guy…err vampire. Anyway the answer to that is strange and convoluted tale which I’m sure you don't want to hear…” Willow pleaded to no effect, as they were all clearly looking at her with yes we want to know stamped in their stares. She sighed. “Fine be that way. The Slayer is one girl in all the world chosen to fight against the spread of darkness…blah blah blah…she is the Chosen One she is the Slayer she is Faith.” 

 

“Petite if you could expand on blah blah blah for us?” Jean-Claude asked politely while trying not to smirk at her pleading look.

 

“You are just going to make me do this aren't you? Fine she's chosen to fight what you guys call the preternatural in our world. You know like vampires, werewolves, demons, hell goddesses, and any evil manifestation that pops out of the woodwork. Her full title is Faith the Vampire Slayer but seeing as the vampires and preternatural in this world isn't the evil that it is in our world that means she’s now just the Slayer. Of course we are still going to be going after the preternatural baddies just the ones that are bad not all the ones we run into since that how it was at home with vampires and most demons. Some were good demons though and then two were good vampires…that’s an oxymoron in our world but you get the point. Anyway she's imbued with more than average strength, speed, agility, stamina, and her senses are enhanced as well as having a way to feel the bad guys around and how powerful they are. Its done magically so she's the super girl of the world you could say…except no x-ray vision or heat vision either…oh yeah no flying either.” 

 

"Wills your inner geek is so on display..."Xander commented all the while trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Admit it you like how she looked in the cheerleader skirt with the spandex top..."Xander added innocently. Willow gaped at him and blushed her eyes all but promising retribution. Everyone was too conscious of what she had just revealed to laugh but it dissipated some of the tension.

 

The faces of the vampires could only be called skeptical while the furries in the room knew there had to be something other wordly about the brunette because she had after all beat Richard hand to hand. Anita didn’t know if she could believe the reasons behind that after all skill could beat brute strength any day. Willow knew they wanted Faith to demonstrate.

 

“Faith?”

 

“Hmm…” Faith was starting to doze happily tuning out the explanations.

 

“How old are the vampires in the room?”

 

“Frenchy’s about 800 and his friend is about 700 while the redhead we met outside was about 1000 give or take a century.” Faith answered absentmindedly still dozing in the state of awareness and sleep. That was something that got everyone's attention as Jean-Claude’s and Asher’s ages was like some well kept secret only they knew. Anita knew JC was able to shield but she hadn’t know he was shielding so much and how was the girl able to know when her own necromancy wasn’t able to.

 

“How old are the vampires in the room projecting?” Willow knew the vamps had been shielding their age.

 

“Hmm… both are somewhere around 400 maybe 450? Why?” She was starting to wake.

“No reason just curious. Now show the vampires why you are known as Vampire Slayer make the vampire in them shiver…” Sometimes Willow had a real sadistic streak in her. She had shocked them by having Faith tell them their age but any good witch could figure that out however making them quake was not normal.

 

Faith shrugged and went deep into herself opening her senses up completely and feeling the vampires in the room with more than just her normal spidey sense. She snapped her eyes open and stared into cerulean orbs and smirked at the flinch. She switched to the other vampire in the room and stared in light blue eyes seeing pain and sorrow in them before making him flinch. She blinked and it was as if nothing happened.

 

“Mon dieu que l'enfer était cela?!” Both exclaimed at the same time. Even the shifters had cringed at the vibes she had been sending off happy to not have it focused on them. 

 

Willow happily answered them in French after all it wouldn’t do for them to think they were just muscle and no brains. “Cela était l'assassin...vous acceptez qu'elle vous est maintenant mis…” Asher and Jean-Claude were stunned not many people they had come into contact with spoke French flawlessly.

 

“Vous parlez français?" Asher asked stunned.

 

“Qui, Cependant je pense que nous devons changer à anglais par les éclats étant dirigé à nous.” The vampires nodded.

 

“She is a most powerful for someone so petite but then that is an advantage..non?” Willow nodded but before she could answer she was interrupted.

 

“So she's like the boogeyman…well girl all the bad little vampires have to watch out for…Cool.” Jason explained earning himself a smirk from Faith and reproachful looks from the vampires at his little comment.

 

“Basically yes but she's able to scare demons, shifters, and whatever else is evil and preternatural in this world. However since you don't have a chosen one in this world but have licensed individuals to do what Faith does by destiny we rather decided that the licensed thing wasn’t for her as she cant be in the spotlight in this world…none of us can since we would be seen as threats by the preternatural community and governments of the world. What we are is unheard of and everyone fears what they don't understand and usually seek to own it or destroy it. While Anita is seen as the bogeyman of the vampires here in St. Louis and is a very powerful necromancer she is seen as essentially human, she also tries to work within the law as much as possible and if sometimes her accounts are a little funny no ones gonna look too much into it because they know she saved their bacon…she's the good guy...err…girl and its an established fact. If you were to bring us into the open we would not be seen as essentially good because we are unknown, if we gave a funny account of something you bet your ass it would be investigated six way from Sunday and we would end up arrested for murder not long after. So what we say in this room stays here. No one outside this room is allowed to know who we really are…break that trust and no one will be able to find remains after we are done with you.” Willows eyes flashed inky for a second before going green once more. They knew she meant what she said and her threat was a promise not to be taken lightly no matter how nice she seemed.

 

“Very well petite we will not let anyone know of your skills outside the people present. However you have yet to expand on Xander’s talents are as well as your own.” Frenchy stated seemingly unbothered by her threat.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

OK so the meeting got broken up into 3 parts....however on the plus side part 7 is just needing some simple revision and it should be out faster than the others...hope no one was disapointed. Oh yeah surprise for the Asher fans in part 9 to give everyone a heads up.

 

Ok the french I got from this translating online engine so if its weird play along like I got it right.....lol. 

 

“Mon dieu que l'enfer était cela?!” My God what the hell was that

 

“Cela était l'assassin...vous acceptez qu'elle vous est maintenant mis…” That was the Slayer....you believe what is now dont you

 

“Vous parlez français?" You speak French

 

"Qui, Cependant je pense que nous devons changer à anglais par les éclats étant dirigé à nous.” Yes, though I think we should switch to English the others are starting to glare.

 

The last translation coud be off just a tweak since I forgot what I wanted to say with that particular sentence since I didnt write it down anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

“Right. I really am a witch just a freakishly powerful one. I have a natural aptitude for magics and back home there was a need for someone who focused on the mystical side of things and I became that person out of necessity and because it gave me an edge over the baddies who were always trying to kill us. Back home though we lived over the hellmouth and its magic interacted with my own boosting my own magic as well as tainting it. Then came the battle against the hell goddess and well the white magic spells weren't cutting it so off I went to the dark side of the force cause you gotta admit the bad guys have the neatest tricks.” Willow took a deep breath and let it out here came the ugly part. 

 

“The other Slayer is just as powerful as Faith but it wasn’t enough and even having the help of a vampire it still wasn’t enough, due to emotional issues we didn’t get help from Angel another vampire who had a crew of demon hunters. Basically it was just us against her and her minions. The way she got energy was by sucking the sanity out of people. She got my girlfriend at the time and add that to the stress we were under at the time and I flipped. The hellmouth boosted my own magic and I did the rest by using dark spells against the bitch since that was all that was working. The more dark magic I used the more hellmouthy energy entered me the more powerful I became but while all my intentions at that time were good my magic was corrupted on the fundamental level. We after a mix of brute strength magic and strategy were able to kill the bitch but The Slayer died in the process. We thought she had ended up in a hell dimension of sorts because she died by jumping into a portal in order to close it. So we decided to bring her back well mostly me in my arrogance of my new found power.” Everyone was riveted by not only what she told but what they knew she left out as well.

 

“We brought her back to life with a seriously evil badness resurrection ritual from Egyptian times. I was the main focus of the ritual since I had all the power the spell worked she came back and she was OK. Not crazy or unbalanced and for that we where grateful she however was not happy to be among the living as shed been seriously enjoying the here after reward in heaven with all the angels. However that success only made me feel more arrogant even after finding out I had just ripped my friend from heaven and lo and behold Willow was using magic for everything imaginable. I was on a high that was very addicting the more magic I used the more I wanted to use it. Think drug addict and like any addict I didn’t think I had a problem. If there was a problem then I tried to find a magic solution to it and I’m sure you know what happens when you use magic to solve problems…they backfired spectacularly. I screwed up more than I fixed after promising to cut down on the magic after my girlfriend broke up with me and my friends almost disowned me I acknowledged that maybe I had a problem of course not before I went to see a magic pusher so he could warp my magic and feed back into me the ultimate high for any magic user.” 

 

Richard was riveted to look at her you wouldn’t see half of the edited version of what she had done and what they had gone through. The redhead impressed Jean-Claude and not many humans could impress him one being his ma petite and he had made her his human servant. This one however was far more dangerous to him should he try to keep her somehow he had no doubt it would cost him dearly. Asher was glad to learn that there was heaven his Julianne would most certainly be there. The thought of having heaven confirmed to her didn’t make her doubts about God lessen they just shifted now she would worry about how practical she could become before she was no longer welcomed there and that thought scared Anita more than any other.

 

“That lady and assorted creatures of the night brings us to why we don’t chase evil humans. There were these three geeks back home that wanted to prove themselves by doing what no demon had been able to do…kill the slyer and if they got her helpers in the process all the better. So they came up with a couple of good ideas but in the end we triumphed even if we were dealing with my magic addiction and the heaven thing and other regular type of badness. So the cops arrested the two we caught but one got away. He thinking that no one had ever thought of just shooting the slayer decided to do that because she had after all foiled his plans at world domination. He came to the house where we all lived the first shot went wide but the slayer jumped to try to protect Xander since they were outside in the backyard. He shot her but she had distracted him enough for Xander to be able to wrestle the gun away from him but not before more shot were fired. The geek ran, Xander called the ambulance she wasn’t doing so well with bullet wounds slayer or not.” Damn this was harder to tell a room full of strangers even trying to distance herself from using their names and editing out the most personal but they had a right to know what and who they were allying themselves with.

 

“No one knew that my girlfriend and I had just made up and where in the house during all that we were near the window in my room that faced the backyard. One of the wild shots during the struggle killed her in my arms. I tried magic but she had died of natural causes since the bullet had impacted with her heart killing her instantly. I lost all sense of reason then, I knew my magic couldn't bring her back like I had the Slayer. I went to the magic shop and decided that I would save one of my friends since I couldn't save my girlfriend. Again defying death takes a lot of power and some really dark mojo of the forbidden nameless kind. You know spell books have a magic of their own based on content lets say that I absorbed every single magic book at the shop good magic or not I was after knowledge and power and I got both. By this time my own magic had just been tainted completely by my intentions and the magics being absorbed into me. I saved Buffy then hunted down the geek but I ran out of juice even a whole shop wasn’t enough so I went to the magic pusher and sucked him dry not only of his magic but his power as well. So was born what Xander referred to as Darth Vader Willow.” They were all surprised that there was more how much more could there be they all wondered and why were her friends still just sitting there as if this wasn’t freaking them out.

 

“I found the geek who shot them…I tortured him before flaying him alive with a thought… heady stuff if I tell the truth the power over pitiful humans but killing him wasn’t enough I wanted his little friends too. My friend where trying to stop me by then but I was a wee bit stubborn and turned against them. Somehow our mentor was able to get a coven of witches ho augmented his powers while everyone tried to figure out a way to reason with me. It wasn’t working I wasn’t listening and I was super powerful they couldn't hold me. I fought the Slayer and beat her then switched to my mentor I sucked him dry of power that included the covens power as well. Their power however came from the earth added to what I already had and well I could not only feel my pain and grief but everyone else's too. Animals, plants, and people all in my head hurting I decided to put everyone out of their misery by ending the world. I was about to succeed when Xander found me and through him I found the last scrap of my humanity my love for him. He had always stood by me and if that meant standing next to me as I ended the world then he was going to be next to me as that happened. He broke through my anger and end of world was averted but I had a lot of healing to do I was sent to England to be cleaned somewhat of the dark stuff I imbibed and to learn control. As you can see I learned control though its harder to maintain it on the hellmouth than it is here. While I’m twice as freakishly powerful here than at home I’m also more in control. So ends how I came to be as well as what I am.” Willow sat back looking at all the different reaction waiting for the usual eruption that followed her admission. 

 

“Well, that certainly answers our question. By admission you are a witch of unquestionable talent and you are welcomed in my city as is the slayer. Most would not be so open with their pasts and failures unknowing of the reception they would receive from those present. While I am leery of your powers I trust that you’ve reformed since you could have killed us all before and refrained from doing so even after being provoked.” Willow noticed the surprised looks his comments had invoked and felt that maybe she could learn to call these strange vampires friends as they were willing to give her a chance.

 

“Jean-Claude it is not like you take anything on faith and someone with the power to kill us all in with a thought is not something to think lightly about.” Anita states through clenched teeth willing herself not to shoot anyone. Anita hated the fact that she had no natural defenses against magic since her powers were over the dead. She couldn't fathom how her two friends just sat there calmly not even smelling of fear or anxiety. 

 

Richard smiled mockingly at her as if she had the right to cast stones. “Anita I’m surprised at you…you pride yourself in being practical…now I’m sure you know its better to go to bed with the devil you know than the one you don't.” The double meaning was not lost on anyone who knew the twisted triangle between Anita and Richard. However Richard protecting one of the monsters was knew and no one knew if he did it to piss off Anita or for his own reasons. “After all what's one more person trying to kill you? The day someone doesn’t want you dead well…it would feel really strange this way the threat will just always hang over your head and make everyone feel like everything is at it should be. I see no reason to doubt Willow and if something goes wrong well we have Xander and Faith to talk her down and if at else fails I really doubt we would have the power to do much more than watch.” Everyone save Anita agreed with Richard assessment of the situation which was surprising. Anita for the most part wondered when she had lost control of the situation, as none of her people were willing to back her up. Everyone wanted the powerful brats to stay but she knew they would be more trouble than they were worth.

 

Willow looked bemused she knew there was some subtext she was missing but that didn't bother her she would eventually find out what. “Thanks………I think.”

 

“No problem…really.” Richard gave her a genuine smile not the mocking show of teeth he had been using on Anita.

 

“Don't think I don't know that part of you support stems from trying to irritate Frenchy to some point and piss off Anita to another.” Willow told him giving him a knowing look and a wicked smile.

 

“You wound me thinking that. I just have a feeling that your Darth Vader days are behind you and everyone deserves a second chance and no one can fault you for doing what you could to save those you love. The methods had consequences at least your willing to own up to them. You also had people who didn’t bail at the first sign of trouble they knew what you had done had been for them and they were willing to help with the consequences of what followed.” Xander, Faith and Willow all immediately knew he spoke of past experience, somebody had bailed on him and they wondered why he seemed like a nice enough bloke like Spike would say. They had a mystery one their hands one they could solve since they were bunking with him for while.

 

“For having such level headed people in charge I’m gonna gift you guys with what I am without making you ask…Willow tell them what I am.” Xander finished with a flourish…he had to laugh at their expressions. Like she could tell them exactly what he was cause…he still had trouble figuring it out himself.

 

“Thank you Xander, really I don't mind. You are so annoying at times. If you say that I still love you I’m gonna rip *both* of your arms off and beat you with them.” Willow glared at Xander while he just sat relaxed against his chair eyes closed damn but she wanted him to open his mouth so she could refuse. She growled in frustration but turned to the others in the room.

 

“Xander's a shifter……hyena to be exact. His lycanthrope-y is magic based though not virus based like shifters here. Hyenas are matriarchal if you didn't know and his beast is female even though he is male. So that makes him the most alpha of the hyenas in this city. We know Narcissus is Oba and what we know of him he wont be happy with Xander being over him but you can assure him that Xander doesn’t want anything to do with running the pack. Which brings us to the fact that Xander can’t infect anyone should accidents happen he has an animal form like normal he is male in animal form too just in case any one was wondering. His power or mystical beast is female, and well that the best explanation I can come up with.”

 

“We understand we have run into magical based lycanthropey before though that was a curse regardless I will talk to Narcissus and inform him of Xander being in the city and of his special circumstances. Xander will probably be asked to see him as protocol demands any shifter to be presented to their pack leader. However since Xander is pack leader he will be presented to Narcissus as equal so the Oba can gauge Xander’s intention for himself.” Jean-Claude told Willow though he knew Xander was paying attention.

 

“You cant tell him about the female beast cause no matter what Narcissus wont just leave Xander alone after that. Xander also has the ability to pass as human or a weak shifter maybe that would be better?” Willow asked wondering which way would be better.

 

“Non petite he cannot appear weak or he will be subject to Narcissus’s will as he is Oba of the hyenas. I will not tell him of the female beast but he must appear alpha with the power to match Narcissus.”

 

“OK.” Xander answered before Willow could try another tack.

 

“Very well is there anything else?” Jean-Claude asked the redhead mumbled something that not even his enhanced hearing could decipher. “Petite I’m afraid that I didn’t quite catch that.” The redhead sighed; she seemed to do that a lot.

 

“Xander’s well let see how do I put this…a soldier. He’s able to access the experience and memories of a navy seal black ops covert operations guy. Long story behind why he can do it but he can and so he’s really good at sneaking around and strategy thingies but that all really no more specialness in us anywhere.” Willow looked up at everyone with what she hoped was a trustworthy look.

 

“Right cause knowing how to kill someone in 30 different ways without making a sound or leaving any blood is not really special.” Damn…she though maybe they would overlook that particular part or forget about it all together she could really start to dislike Anita.

 

“Is this true petite?”

 

“Ah…um…err…I don't know…Xander?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you remember how to kill in 30 different ways with no blood?”

 

“Depends…”He answered mysteriously.

 

“On?” Willow asked impatiently.

 

“The situation for one thing. The weather for another, the marks, the point, the tools, basically think Clue.”

 

“Clue? Why do you need a clue to know?” Anita asked exasperated with this line of questioning.

 

“Not a clue…jeez don't you get out much? Clue like the mystery game.” At their blank looks she clarified. “Colonel Mustard in the dinning room with the rope…” Realization dawned on Anita’s face but the vampires where even more confused. “Although we made our own version which included stakes, crossbows, holy water…and that’s really not the point is it? So does that answer your question?”

 

“No…but that was a really nice bit of misdirection on the original subject.” Came the dry reply from one of Richard’s enforcers, Jamil was his name…she thought before giving him a reproving glare. Jamil shrugged if the guy was ex covert ops than he needed to know the extent since without all the information he couldn't protect his Ulfric from the threat. He knew however that the kid wouldn’t be trying to kill Richard but safe was better than sorry.

 

“Xander just tell them what your remember about it.” Willow sighed defeated.

 

“All right listen up I can blow shit up with the best of them, make homemade bombs use any military ordinance, use any and all modes of transportation in the last fifty years. Now I can in theory do all that plus as she said kill without being seen or blood being spilled however I have no field experience whatsoever. Its like having the manual but no hands on experience and not planning on getting any of that either. So like Wills said I’m good for strategy and sneaking relying on a handbook in my head filled with theory so not of the good.” He wasn’t about to tell them that the soldier he had been for Halloween had experience and those were in his head too. If they swallowed him having generic memories of being a navy seal they were pretty out of it with the human world…like Uncle Sam could afford to have a full blown navy seal shelling out only theory.

 

“I very much doubt that but thanks for being as candid as you have been.” The explanation was missing something but that could be an asset later on he saw no point in going into why Xander was less than truthful. Well, this had certainly gone better than expected which was very good as he was done early enough to check on his businesses. 

 

All Faith and Xander could think was finally. Faith popped up startling everyone since she had seemed to be sleeping. “So were done right…cause I’m going stir crazy. Slayers weren't made for indoor activity for prolonged period of time. Can we go now?” She directed the last at Richard since he had offered to take them home with him.

 

“I don't see why not. Jean-Claude?” He inquired making sure their business here was done.

 

“We are agreed on terms and can discuss the councils visit in detail a week from today?” Jean-Claude looked around to everyone getting their agreement. “We are agreed then. I believe that will give you enough time to get situated and settled. Nathaniel will accompany you since you expressed a like for him and he does not seem adverse to your company. Jason will see you tomorrow about the truck. I believe the meeting is adjourned. It was a pleasure meeting you all now I must go I have some pressing business to attend to.” Xander had to hand it to the vamp he sure did know how to make an exit. 

 

“Vamps always make with the entrances and exits even deadboy did the sweeping thing.”

 

“Well you heard him we can go so lets get before I do something inappropriate.” Faith literally grabbed Richard and Xander who grabbed hold of Nathaniel since he was closest and started leading/hauling them along on her quest for the exit. Richards’s enforcers were forced to hurry out after them. That left the remainder of the meeting in uncomfortable silence as they were the least friendly with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

“Well, that’s my cue to leave…so be seeing you around. Nice to meet you Micah, well take good care of Nathaniel no worries there. Anita…it’s been interesting…and you don't need to worry about me trying to kill you.” Willow nodded to her backing away towards the door she noticed that Asher was still in room but only because she saw the gleam of his gold hair in the shadows. She stopped and started forward towards him after a mental debate. Anita tensed and Micah just watched wondering what the little spitfire was going to do.

 

“Asher, I’m sorry about before. I was mean with the whole throwing you up in the air and dropping you. It wasn’t personal but that trick was the only mojo I had after depleting myself being cute with the other attacks.” She could see half of his face and wondered what was up with the hide and seek thing he had going for him while Asher was surprised she had apologized personally when it had been their fault there was a confrontation at all. So intent on their conversation that they didn’t notice that Anita had stopped her exit with Micah at her side.

 

“It’s all right petite…I healed.”

 

“Yeah but well I feel bad…”Asher shifted and his hair parted and Willow gasped. “Holy shit! Who did that?” Asher flinched and hid deeper in the shadows.

 

Anita who had blatantly listening to their conversation was moving to help Asher avoid more emotional scars by distracting the redhead’s line of questioning but Micah held her back and told her to watch.

 

“It was a long time ago, priest with holy water.” Asher murmured knowing she would not stop asking until she had the truth and waiting for her rejection as so many did when faced with his disfigurement. 

 

“Bastards.” Willow hissed venomously. “Their dead right?” Asher nodded. “Damn I wanted to return the favor in spades. I’m good at torture…learned from the best. Angelus was one sadistic fuck…but he knew how to break people, demons, anyone really except when we mere mortals do it its just torture but when did it…art it was just art no two ways about it. He had talent. He would like you…he has a thing for blondes and especially good looking blondes that need help but are strong in their own right. However I’m getting off the subject. So your vampire healing healed the burns but they scarred?” Willow saw Asher flinch but he nodded his answer to the question. Asher wasn’t sure he could talk anyway, a stranger wanted to torture the priest that had scarred him, it was a nice feeling that her willingness to torture on his behalf gave him. He was after all a vampire no matter what image they fed Anita and the redhead knew it as did her friends.

 

“I thank you for the sentiment.” Asher told her after a moment.

 

“Screw sentiment, hold still…it’s the least I can do after breaking every bone in your body no doubt.” Asher was confused but willing to hold still at her request.

 

Willow knew this was going to be painful and had already told Xander telepathically what she was about to do and he was already on his way back to get her he knew what she was about to do. Willow took a deep breath and placed her hand on Asher’s scarred side she felt more than saw his flinch. “Stop that, I don't find you repulsive now hold still or I’m freezing you in place.” 

 

Anita didn’t know what the witch was going to do but she was feeling edgy and she didn't like it. Micah on the other hand a pretty good idea what she was going to do and held Anita tighter knowing the necromancer could feel the magic slowly building.

 

“Non I will hold still.” Asher responded he didn't like to be held in place by anything.

 

“Good.” Willow again moved her left hand so that it was cupping his scarred cheek Her right hand she placed under his shirt on his scarred shoulder. She knew what she was about do to was not necessary but she wanted to do it because if they stayed here he would become her friend and she hated to see friends in pain is she could help it and she could it would just be painful as hell for her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic changing her magic to her purpose internally before letting it channel through her hands into Asher. She knew what was coming as soon as she started channeling her healing magic into Asher, physical pain the likes of which she had never felt. She knew his scars were transferring to her as that was the only way she could heal him by transferring his injury to her newly made and fresh bleeding and burning as he had felt them all those years ago.

 

Asher felt the warmth travel from her hands to where she was touching him and was distracted by it for a second before he felt her jerk. He looked down to her face as her eyes snapped open and she let out the worst blood-curling scream he had ever heard. He was horrified to see the right side of her face was sizzling and breaking open as it bled freely much like he was sure his face had done all those years ago. That thought made him understand what she was doing and he was powerless to stop her, she had frozen him against his will. As the heat on his skin became hotter her screams were more ragged and pain filled. He could see as his scars cleared they appeared on her in some morbid mirror like effect except hers were fresh.

 

Anita was sickened at what she was seeing. Asher was nothing to the redhead yet she was reliving his scarring all to clear him of the scars that had plagued him. She hadn’t understood selflessness until this point. More the point she had let her own arrogance and personal issues cloud her judgment where Faith, Xander, and Willow had been concerned. The screams where now ragged and she didn’t think she could take anymore of her screams as it was she was practically trying to crawl into Micah for comfort as he held her wincing every time the witch screamed. She jumped when more people raced into the room. She knew who had joined them Jean-Claude, Richard, and Xander though he looked remarkably calm for what was happening but he winced when he saw Willow’s freshly made wounds.

 

Richard was petrified where he stood. He smelled blood and burning flesh and those agonizing pain filled screams were ear shattering and heart breaking. He wanted to rip her away from Asher but Xander had already explained what was happening. There was nothing they could do it had been her choice. He knew intellectually that she would be all right but that didn't help the feeling of helplessness ripping through him any.

 

Willow for the most part was awash in an endless tide of pain as Asher's wounds were relived on her flesh. How Asher had made it out somewhat sane after the pain of what the priest had done was beyond her. While Asher would now be without scars once more and ready to try out his new looks again she would be in agony for a while before her own gifts kicked in and healed the damage without scarring her. Such was the price of magic, she had learned that magic remedies required a price and usually it was better if the practitioner decided the price rather than the magic. She rather be in a hell of a lot of pain now and heal than say just transferring his scars to her then she would be the scarred one and she didn't want that hence the painful way. She felt the connection to Asher snap as her hands dropped from him, she swayed but caught herself before she would have fallen.

 

She was more aware of her physical body not just the pain and her throat hurt, her lungs were burning along with the right side of her body. She was breathing raggedly in pain filled gasps probably thanks to all the screaming she had no doubt done. She knew that that she was in so much pain she was kind of desensitized from it but every time she moved her clothes rubbed the raw wounds and she would jerk making everything hurt just a little bit more if that was possible. “Xander…do us a favor and knock me out.” Willow gasped out between breaths. “I don't think I want to move conscious, unconscious works better…you know what to do.” Before anyone in the rook really had time to say much Xander was punching his best friend in the jaw, she crumpled and he caught her.

 

“Don’t worry about it, she's gonna be fine. Magic usually has consequences and usually healing more so. She could have glamoured Asher to look like he use to but she wanted a permanent fix so she took his wound into herself. On her they will heal and not scar with a little help from me and Faith she’ll be as good as new in 2 days. Now Richard let’s get going I want to have her out of these clothes and bandaged up before she comes to again.” Nobody could really argue with him since he was moving shifter fast out of the room and to the car Richard following.

 

“Well…that was extremely disturbing and something that I am in no mood to go over and…look at that I have zombies to raise.” Anita all but ran out of the room with Micah on her heels leaving two bemused, surprised and confused vampires.

 

“I have never seen Ma petite run from anything before…it is very curious.” Asher for the most part was still that vampire still when they loose all semblance of being human. Jean-Claude was grateful, awed, and scared but was willing none of those emotions to show.

 

“You are back to yourself again…what will you do now?”

 

“If I had known what she would do I would have preferred to stay as I was. I would put no one through what was done to me. While I’m once again whole she is suffering my torment afresh…” Jean-Claude sighed.

 

“Asher it was her choice, it was her gift to you in a way. I don’t think she wants you to brood over it, I very much doubt she would be pleased to find out you did not celebrate your good fortune or her sacrifice.” Now it was Asher's turn to sigh, Jean-Claude had always had a glib tongue and a way of seeing things in a much better light than they were.

 

“Perhaps…” Asher acknowledged before leaving the office off to his own pursuits and hopefully some celebrating was one of those.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

One thing Jean-Claude hated more than dealing with Anita’s hang-ups was dealing with Narcissus. He knew the werehyena enjoyed the emotional response he was able to produce in him. How he hated the longevity of his vampire memories, making necessity one of his virtues had saved him many times but that didn’t mean it made any of his memories easier to live with. Narcissus being one of those memories…however Xander could possible be his ace in the hole, he rather doubted the Oba would be ready to deal with someone like him and Jean-Claude would be there to watch as his new ally showed the hyena who was who in the hierarchy of things. He was looking forward to that particular showdown, he couldn’t go himself but he'd send Asher with the boy, his second in command would definitely relate the events to him in precise detail. Now to set up the meeting, he dialed Narcissus in Chains were the Oba lived.

 

“Narcissus In Chains this is Dirk how can I help you?”

 

“This is Jean-Claude I would like to speak to Narcissus.” He heard Dirk suck in a breath before he spoke again.

 

“One moment please, I will tell him you are calling.” Telephone courtesy was never really taught so as long as everyone involved didn’t get insulting or rude it always went like a normal call.

 

“Jean-Claude what a pleasant surprise…”Narcissus all but purred making the vampire wince, he really hated that tone.

 

“The surprise was all mine.” Came Jean-Claude's somewhat sardonic reply. 

 

“Does this mean you will send us gifts? The offer to join with you still stands.” Came the smooth reply.

 

“The price as they say is too high…as I have told you countless times I do not play those games.” Jean-Claude's answer was devoid of the repugnance he felt for that particular practice.

 

“Mores the pity I thought maybe you could send Asher to play once more I had so much fun with him…” Now he truly wanted to kill the hyena. His beautiful boy had gone to this creatures bed and refused his own for centuries and now he had Anita holding him back from Asher, sometimes he wanted to go back to Asher and leave Anita behind no more than a painful memory.

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint you further tonight.”

 

“Why is that Jean-Claude? Are Anita’s leopards once again in my club?”

 

“No but I’m making a formal request on behalf of a werehyena.” He knew that would catch the Oba’s attention faster than anything. He could practically hear him tensing.

 

“You? Making a formal request for a werehyena? Whatever for?” Narcissus answered in a mocking tone clearly stating that he thought it was a joke. 

 

“To stay in the City, actually its more of a formality since he is alpha and by what I understand of your hierarchy Oba of his own pack. He wishes to live in the City but doesn’t want to involve himself with your pack’s workings. He is a loner and wants to stay that way.”

 

“He is male.” Jean-Claude almost laughed out loud at the cautious tone.

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“Why are you involved?”

 

“He is in the City by my request, however his status as a shifter was unknown to me as it had been a while since we had seen each other.” That by no means was a lie just a stretch of the truth. 

 

“Am I to believe this is a recent development and not some scheme of yours to have a spy in my ranks?” The tone came across angry and cold.

 

“You wound me, to believe such things of me.” Jean-Claude mocked. “However,” he continued more seriously, “I am a vampire time doesn’t have the same meaning for me as it does for you. I was not aware he was a hyena when we last met, now he is a hyena I could not have foreseen that and since I invited him it did not come up until we met again. We are now rectifying the breach in conduct by formally requesting an audience so he can present himself to you as the leader of the St Louis hyenas.” 

 

“So you say, you fail to deny my accusation…” 

 

“The accusation has no bearing I told you he’s not petitioning to join your ranks. He is requesting an audience with you to acknowledge you as Oba of your clan, so he can have peaceful dealing with you and yours. He doesn’t want to have a turf war started on account of confusion on his reason for coming to St Louis.” Jean-Claude explained carefully knowing full well that Xander would not bow and scrape to anyone.

 

“You’ve yet to explain his reasons, I do not like loners they tend to stir up trouble.” He had no idea how much trouble the boy could and would most likely stir up.

 

“I invited him, I needed a person who knew construction and like I said before we had met. He does good work, deals well with humans, shifters, and vampires. He is trustworthy and we all needed someone who would not ask about the broken windows, doors, bullet holes, and other messes I also believe his friends have moved into the area and he wished to stay with them.” He was only stretching the truth a little. There was silence as he was sure Narcissus was debating his truthfulness, which he didn't mind.

 

“Fortunate.”

 

“Yes quite.” 

 

“Very well I will meet with him day after tomorrow at 3 pm here.”

 

“I will relay the message to him. He will see you then. Goodbye.” Jean-Claude hung up not waiting for a response while he was glad to have that over he still had much to do before dawn.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

 

“Damn…Red just had to go and make with the Florence Nightingale syndrome didn’t she…” Faith stated disgustedly as she watched Xander maneuver into the SUV trying his best not to jostle the limp redhead in his arms.

 

“Yeah well you know our Wills she's got a big heart especially with torture victims…reminders from her own tortured past you could say…”Richard gave them a dirty look this was no time for inane banter to alleviate the worry. Faith made a rude gesture that shocked him and everyone else. 

 

“Hey you deal being all Angel like we deal with being all unconcerned and sarcastic so just get over it or we will drive you bonkers before the night is out.” Faith climbed in next to Xander followed by Nathaniel as Jamil climbed into the drivers seat, Richard in the passenger seat and Shang-Da way in the back with the luggage.

 

They all heard a sharp intake of breath before a frail voice could be heard. “I hope you guys remembered to get our stuff from the limo before sending him back.”

 

“No worried Red, Nate here helped with that as did the Chinaman. You just don’t try to go out clubbing tonight, I don't think the chicks would dig you this way.” Willow attempted to laugh but settled for a cough snort followed by a moan. She had no idea where they were going but she felt every single motion of the car and she needed something to partially take her mind off that.

 

“Master Betty…” Her reedy voice trailed off then picked up again with a little more volume. “Could you tell me your plans?” It was the worst imitation of a Chinese French accent not helped by her condition but Xander heard and had to smile. 

 

“My plans…my very evil plan. Your shirt is black. Yes yes it’s a very bad bad plan. I came up with the most evil of plans for the Chosen One. Your shirt is red. My plans is very very evil the badest of bad plans…” Now Richard knew they were crazy what a time to be badly quoting such a cheesy movie. 

 

It was Faith’s turn to pick up the disjointed scene. “Chosen One I’ve been so worried…wee wee wee wee wee…Evil Bette is looking for you…wee wee wee wee wee…Chosen One you have to fight him…wee wee wee wee wee…I’m afraid for you Chosen One…” The last came out with more feeling than the levity she was going for but she shrugged.

 

Richard interrupted before any more attempts at mimicking that travesty of a movie could be made. “We’re here. Welcome to Casa de Richard, I called ahead and Sylvie brought Dr Lillian so we can get Willow bandaged up right proper with the proper medical things.

 

“Thanks.” They all answered together. Willow for the most part was grateful because real doctors meant drugs and drugs lead to not feeling pain that was of the good. Xander tried to get Willow out of the car without jostling her too much and he succeeded for the most part. Richard however was confused by his feelings and the instinct that had prompted him to accept powerful strangers into his house.

 

Willow, Xander, and Faith got their first look at the house they assumed would also be theirs for the next little while and whistled approvingly. Well Xander and Faith did as Willow couldn’t even say anything resembling praise and when she tried in came out as a moan. The house had a cabin feel to it but it was two stories with a nice looking porch and a cooler balcony with huge windows. It was very nice and homey vibe it gave off wasn’t bad either. Although they didn’t fully know the owner or anything they liked him.

 

“I take it you like the place.” Richard asked feeling pleased at their reactions.

 

“I’d say that’s a big hell yeah. Ya know if you would have invited us home with you since the beginning we wouldn’t have gone through 2 hrs of cruel and unusual punishment.” Xander joked as he grinned at the Ulfric.

 

“Well there is that. Anyway lets get inside I’m imagining Willow is not all up to admiring my house just yet, or the only admiring she wants to do is from a prone position on one of my beds.”

 

“OOOh reaalllyyy?” Faith put as much innuendo as she could on those two simply words dragging them out and making sure there wasn’t a doubt in anyone’s mind what she was hinting at. She topped it of with what could only be called a leering smirk.

 

Richard blushed. “That didn’t come out right.” 

 

“Sure it didn’t.” Xander added sarcastically getting into the teasing of the big guy. “You know I don't think my Wills is up for strenuous exercise right now ya big perv…”

 

“He's a hottie though.” Willow was able to form the words even if they didn't come out more than a whisper. Richard was taken aback since she had alluded to being a lesbian, he didn’t mind though in fact he was willing to try to get her back to playing with the males of the species and how conceited was he sounding in his own head.

 

“Red I thought you played for the home team?“

 

“Is this my patient?” The question cut through any more teasing remarks as they opened the door and let Xander go first. The plump motherly figure was at odds with the severe tone of voice.

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say…yes.” Xander reacted to the authority in the voice more than the person when he noticed who he was addressing he did a double take. “Sorry…I have a problem with authority…” Richard snorted. “So we all have a problem with authority that doesn’t mean we are dumb enough to piss off the Doc right off the bat when one of us is need of some major medical attention.”

 

“Sound reasoning.” Came the reply from the Doc made in a dry voice before it became all business. “I took the liberty of taking one of your guest rooms and preparing it follow me please. Sylvie come with me we are going to need your help since you’re a good untrained nurse.” The woman in question didn’t look all that hyped at the compliment in fact she looked downright put out which made Faith laugh causing the Doc’s attention to switch to her. “Your coming too since I assume she's your friend and I doubt she wants strange people seeing her naked without anyone she knows nearby and I’m guessing you three are no novices when it comes to first-aid.” Faith grimaced and followed grumbling about smart-ass doctors who needed to lighten up. 

 

“Now she's my kind of people.” Xander stated to no one in particular as he was lead to a nice room by the good doctor. He gently set Willow on the bed making sure she was laying down on her left side since he didn’t know how bad the scars where or where they stopped but was pretty sure it was only along the right side.

 

“Thanks.” Willow whispered from behind close eyes.

 

“No prob Bob, you just let the Doc do her thing. Faith will be here with you since I’m not female which I’m glad about. I’ll check on you once your nicely sutured and bandaged and hopefully floating on a morphine cloud. I hope you weren't to attached to your clothes since they are going to be cut off you.” Xander kept up his idle chatter as the Doc took her first real look at Willow and started matching his talking to action. 

Willow for her part jerked when she felt her clothes being cut then peeled from her multitude of wounds. She was biting her lip in effort not to scream she tasted blood long before the peeling of her pants and underwear had started. She was breathing shallowly. 

 

“Um Wills I’m gonna have to bail cause I’m all sorts of queasy at watching you be in this much pain…promise I’ll help lots on the recovery but the unveiling of your hurts is not making me calm. So I’m taking the cowardly exit here and leaving the girls with you since they are made of stronger stuff than me.” Willow tightened her good hand over Xander’s before letting go and imperceptibly nodding. He sighed in relief and scrammed before he was seriously ill in the sick room. Now all he had left to do while he waited for them to finish was get to know the layout of the house and the owner and maybe some food wouldn’t me amiss either but first a small plea for this night to end without anymore surprises…it was a small hope.


	9. Chapter 9

“So…” 

 

“Hmm…” Xander had found Richard in the kitchen looking through takeout menus, he figured it was time to chat man-to-man or well shifter-to-shifter or whatever so he sat across from the man/shifter guy trying to come up with a way to open the conversation that wasn’t a sound made by not opening his mouth.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Pizza?”

 

“Sounds good.” Now he was starting to channel Oz or maybe they both were.

 

“Drinks?”

 

“Coke, Dr. Pepper, Beer.”

 

“Are you old enough?”

 

“What?”

 

“For beer…I’m a teacher.”

 

“Hmm…teacher?” There was a nod. “Funny and weird and yeah we’re old enough though we don’t do it much….......guess no on the beer how about Mountain Dew?”

 

“Sure I’ll order…anything specific?”

 

“Yeah no anchovies cause eww…” There was another nod of agreement.

 

“How many do you think will feed the herd?”

 

“How many do you usually order?”

 

“Four or Five plus 2 or 3 orders of wings and breadsticks.”

 

“Double it and here.” Xander handed Richard two twenties.

 

“Ok and no need I can get it.”

 

“Nope we are already rooming for free the least we can do is half the pizza order plus my girls will hurt me if you don't take it.” Richard took the money reluctantly.

 

“It’s strange I thought they followed you…” Richard trailed off at the incredulous look on Xander’s face. “…Or not.” He concluded as he dialed the pizza place telling them to double the usual.

 

“Its strange I admit that. We don't do follow the leader or a person most in charge. We all have different strengths so depending on the situation we adapt who is in charge. Like if there's a surprise attack our best bet for getting out alive is Faith. If it’s a planned thing I’m your go to guy. If it’s a lets talk about it and hash it out and see if we can end this without bloodshed Willows your girl. Of course that doesn’t mean she can’t kick ass its just she's better at that type of thing than Faith and I.” Richard nodded it made sense.

 

“She's very…different. Never met anyone like her before.” Richard was unable to put what he wanted to say into words but Xander understood.

 

“Yeah, she is the best person I have ever known. She doesn’t see vampire, human, leopard, wolf, she sees people she loves and wants to help. The whole Darth Vader thing was hard not only because of what happened but because she lost faith in the people she had always protected and found out that human can mean evil just as bad as anything else.”

 

“I saw that with Asher, I’ve never really like vampires, don't imagine myself being selfless to save them either.” 

 

Xander snorted. “Join the club except I’m not into a three way with one.” 

 

Richard shuddered and his face looked like he had swallowed a lemon. “Don’t remind me and there is no three way not really.” Richards face grew shuttered and he looked away. “There was me and Anita for a bit then we had to get marks in order to survive some bad stuff and then there was Jean-Claude and her sort of. I asked her to marry me. Some really bad shit went down and she left me for him. Now it’s her and Jean Claude plus her harem. I’m just a boost to their power.”

 

“Ouch and I’m guessing that’s the really edited version. So why did she leave you? I’m asking cause I left my fiancé at the alter and then she became a vengeance demons again…wondering if your was as bad or if I’m just the biggest asshole in two dimensions.” Richard smiled a little at that then sobered.

 

“I wasn’t Ulfric of the pack when I was with Anita, we had some really fucked up people in charge. The Ulfric then and Lupa wanted Anita dead one night and so in order to save her I declared myself Fenrir and challenged him. We fought and I held off my change as long as I could. Somehow Anita was there and I ended up changing on top of her and then I beat Marcus and ate him. She left me after that. We almost got together again after joining the marks but they made her develop vampire powers and she now feeds on lust and I wont feed anyone blood or otherwise she resents me for that. Anita didn’t like how I was dealing with the pack said it was idealistic and that my morals where going to get them killed it turns out she was right. There was a fight I almost died because I didn’t want to change she killed the bad guy by sucking the life out of him and then used the marks to send that power to me and through me the pack. She told me she wasn’t going to let them die because I was a boy scout, I answered that she was turning into the monsters she executed.”

 

“Oh yeah I can see why you two got issues. I’m still the biggest asshole in two dimensions though.” Richard chuckled dispelling the doom and gloom mood. “I think if she had really loved you she wouldn’t have cared about you being a werewolf or what you had to do in order to keep her alive. Being Ulfric is walking a fine line between president and despot however I don't agree with killing dissenters either. Take into account that you’re a teacher and well you get to make some mistakes as long as you learn from them and don't go all tyrannical either.”

 

“Kind of too late for tyrannical did a short term of that…turns out I suck at it…well that’s not true it’s more like I’m too good at it? Or something like that anyway decided to just be me and hope I can lead the pack without resorting to using Anita's position.” 

 

“Yeah I can see why being thrust into being leader of 300 some odd wolfs would definitely cause you to blow hot and cold so to speak. What’s Anita’s position if you don't mind me asking?” 

 

“She’s the packs Bolverk.” At Xander's blank look he explained. “Its Norse for worker of evil.”

 

“Ah glorified hit-man…err…. woman.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“The first thing you have to do is get rid of her in the official capacity. Your pack has to learn to fear and respect you not the attack dogs. Now you have to be willing to punish the dissenters by physical or mental means but do it humanely and personally. I’m not trying to tell you how to run your pack because I lead a three person team…sometimes and have no experience with what you deal with. I do know that sometimes we have to sacrifice something in order to protect others. I’ve never willingly broken any of the rules we mentioned but I can tell you right now that if those psycho activist humans showed up at your house and wanted to kill you or anyone else I would totally kill them. Now when they started retreating I would not chase after them bent on revenge that’s breaking the rule completely. I would have compromised one of my rules but only in self-defense of those I love. Everything goes back to balancing the good with the bad. While we kill bad guys we don't torture them unless we need information. We don't go looking for bad guys minding their own business either unless they are involved with what we are looking for or a bigger evil. Yes we kill but under extreme reason not just he's bad kill him type of mentality.”

 

“I get that and I respect you for it and I see your point about getting rid of Anita's position and I will do just that next full moon. Anita’s not like that with her its a constant never ending bloody massacre anytime she's anywhere. I can’t deal with that and I wont put my pack on the line for it. She doesn’t understand why I wont back them up every time she pisses another rival vampire off or another faction of shifters. She's so deep into the killing anything that gets in her way that I wouldn’t be surprised if she shoots me one of these days if I refuse to help in another of her wars and one of her leopards die.”

 

“We noticed that and believe me Willow was going to have a chat with her about her body count, it wont be pretty I can tell you that. I also understand your stance on protecting your pack above her and Jean-Claude. Now I think we’ve done the serious thing enough for tonight just know that if you ever need to vent any of us are available since we’ve been where you are. Now please lead me to my sleeping place I want to grab a shower and change before the food gets here.” Xander knew when it was time to back off and leave people with their own thoughts. Richard knew he had a lot to think about in the next few days because he was about to change things and many wouldn’t be happy.

 

“I hope you don't mind bunking with Nathaniel, since everyone decided on staying I’ve run out of rooms. Sylvie and Faith are sharing, Jamil and Shang-Da, you are left with Nathaniel and Willow gets her own room for obvious reasons.”

 

“Nah that’s cool, its all right. So call me when the pizza’s here.” The room looked much like the one he had put Willow in the only difference was the color scheme changed…well not really it was still earth tones just different ones. He didn’t know where Nathaniel was but figured the kid would show up sooner or later as he headed for the shower wanting to feel clean and relaxed before the day came to and end.

 

Richard left Xander and went to find his other houseguest wondering where they had gotten to. His enforcers and Nathaniel apparently found a movie on TV to watch while waiting for him to reappear and make with the room arrangements. He couldn’t understand their obsession with werewolf b-movies it was disturbing to see them laughing at how badly they depicted werewolves. For the most part cheesy horror flicks turned into comedies whenever the bogeyman was a werewolf and the point of dissecting the plot was beyond him. He rather read which he did more than watching TV for which he was grateful. 

 

“Hey guys you two got the room next to mine.” Richard told his enforcers they nodded and went back to watching TV. “Nathaniel you bunking with Xander, just follow your nose and you'll find it. Call me when the Pizza arrives I’m going to check on Willow.” Nathaniel nodded as the other two were too engrossed watching TV to notice their Ulfric was talking to them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

She knew the Doc was laughing at them but she didn’t much care all she knew was that Willow was floating in no pain land and she didn’t need to spend one more minute seeing her wince not to mention the wicked burn marks and those couple of places that had needed stitches. Faith shuddered at how much pain Willow had been under and how she had all but bitten her lip through in order to spare them the screams. She would get Xander back for high tailing it before the worse started. The only saving grace was the wolf chick was just as bad off with the wanting to motor ASAP as she had been. They were in such a hurry they almost knocked Richard over in their haste. She heard the shower turn on as she walked by one of the doors in the hallway and absently wondered who was in it before continuing down the hall to the stairs that lead to the living room.

 

“The witch all fixed up then?” Chinamen asked before they had even gone around to sit on the couch…Faith figured it would be cool to have a wicked ass sense of smell.

 

“If by that you mean resting comfortably then no. She's more in league with Rafael after Padma came to town.” Sylvie answered. 

 

That had a profound affect on all assembled as well as causing the wolf chick to play with her necklace…Faith did a double take on the charms on that thing. “Wicked cool…are they real?” Sylvie looked somewhere between pained and amused at that comment. “Reminds me of those Pirate tales I heard somewhere kind of like Pirate chic the new fashion statement.” Dude with the dreads looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh while Chinaman just raised and eyebrow and gave Faith a creepy look. Nate was blank which was strange she thought. “By the way I’m Faith.” She added as an after thought.

 

“Sylvie, Geri of the Thronnos Rokke Clan. I assume you know these two clowns?” Sylvie asked nodding at the other two pack members.

 

“Yeah I know Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum met at meet and greet. They don't say much.” She shrugged at the glares she got for their nicknames while the chick laughed.

 

“So whose who?” Sylvie was still smiling when she asked that.

 

“Now that would be telling.” Faith shrugged. “ It was that or Chinaman and Dread dude, I’m not much for names so no offense but everyone ends up with a moniker of some sort unless…well no everyone I’ve met who I knew was going to be around more than one time has one especially given to them by me.”

 

“Interesting. So how’d your friend end up with holy water burns if she's not a vampire?”

 

“She did some Florence Nightingale mojo to hide and seek and lo and behold she got those now instead of him.” Sylvie was confused and looked over to her fellow pack members making sure not to look at the leopard. Shang-Da was just as confused Jamil looked amused.

 

“She means that Red did healing magic on Asher and ended up with his scars instead of him only hers were fresh.” Everyone nodded in understanding. 

 

“Why would she do a stupid thing like that…no offense.” Sylvie asked bluntly.

 

“That would be the Florence Nightingale thing.” Jamil explained again. The reference now made sense and now she wondered why she hadn’t gotten the explanation before Jamil explained.

 

“Hey no offense taken…we’re five by five AnaMaria.” Now Sylvie wondered if she really wanted to know how she had come up with that nickname.

 

“Good one Slayer, it fits and you’ve only known her for an hour. Your snap judgments always head on or was this just lucky?” Jamil asked more than intrigued with the powerful brash alpha female he had sitting in front of him. She just laughed and shrugged.

 

“If you only knew….” Faith said thinking about her bad years and the Mayor and all the subsequent badness that happened. She had this faraway look in her eyes before she snapped back to ask, “How’d you know it was holy water?”

 

“It’s weird but I could smell it, vampire flesh burned by holy water smells different from regular burnt flesh.” Faith knew she should find that statement disturbing as it lead to questions of why AnaMaria knew those smells.

 

“Hmmph I’m feeling gypped my sense of smell doesn’t work that well.” Shang-Da was surprised to note that she was taking that as bad as many other alphas would and try to prove their superiority without the better sense of smell, she seemed to just pout as if someone had taken the last cookie and she hadn’t gotten any. 

 

“You are a strange creature Faith.” Shang-Da commented making everyone laugh while Faith gave him a one-finger salute while she absently noted that Xander wasn’t here and he wasn’t with Willow either.

 

“Hey could you direct to the nearest bathroom? And could someone get me a hot glass of water from the tap?” Her strange request were met with confused looks but Sylvie told her shed show her the bathroom while Nate would get her water. Faith stopped smirking long enough to wonder why Nate was quiet but forgot about that when Sylvie showed her the door to the bathroom. She could still hear Xander in the shower that was great. She turned on the faucet to hot and flushed the toilet knowing full well that Nate was doing the same in the kitchen. 

 

Seconds later everyone heard the unmanly yelp and crash followed by the below:

 

“FAITH YOU BITCH!”

 

Faith was laughing her ass off with everyone else after they had figured out what her strange request were meant for. She went back to the living room grinning from ear to ear. She noticed Nate hadn’t bothered with the glass of water after hearing Xander's scream he smiled at her and headed upstairs she wondered why he was uncomfortable around the wolves but figured they could get to that another day.

 

“You are one bad girl Slayer.” Jamil said after his laughter subsided. 

 

“Don't I know it…just wait until we fully get going…you ain’t seen nothing yet” The three pack members just shuddered at being caught in the crossfire of paybacks between those two and they had no doubt that the third would join in when she was better.


	10. Chapter 10

Nathaniel knew as all the other wereleopards that Sylvie had no liking for them and while he liked pain even he wasn’t stupid enough to go into a confrontation or stay long enough for the woman to take some slight in him being in the same room as her. He followed Xander’s scent to room they would be sharing still smiling over his unwilling part in Faith’s ploy. He had never had friends he had the pard and they were family but it wasn’t the same. Anita and Micah were more masters than friends you didn’t go to them to tell them about your latest crush or what you should wear or how much your day sucked. Unless it was emergency or you dieing or bleeding or you knew of someone who was you kind of lived with them but weren't part of them. He wanted what Faith, Xander and Red shared but he didn’t think he even remembered how to make friends much less semi normal ones not into kink and pain. Oh well there were worse things than being considered a harmless liability like going back to being someone’s plaything while he craved that attention he didn’t want to go back to it which was very confusing to him.

 

“Deep thought?” Nathaniel jumped startled at the voice since he had not heard or smelled anyone in the room with him. He noticed that Xander had long since finished showering and dressing and wondered how long he had been sitting in front of him.

 

“Um…Yeah?” He answered Xander. Xander for his part sat on the floor in front of Nathaniel giving the other a sense of being in control since Xander was at a disadvantage as Nathaniel was sitting on the bed while he was on the floor. He was inexplicably drawn to the leopard it was very disturbing as he didn't even know anything about the leopard except his name.

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Xander asked with a smile.

 

Nathaniel shrugged unused to anyone asking him what he thinking about or talking to him at all really usually he just followed orders. 

 

“Not into the talking thing are you?” Xander asked wondering if we was shy or just this submissive since their research had indicated that could be a possibility.

 

“I talk.” Nathaniel’s tone was shy and hesitant as if he didn’t know how to carry on a conversation or was unsure of himself, he reminded Xander of Tara without the stuttering.

 

“Couldn’t prove it by me.” Xander answered with a laugh causing Nathaniel to fidget uncomfortable with his lack of talking skills. “It’s Ok its been pointed out to me many times that I talk enough for everyone.”

 

“You all do.” Xander raised and eyebrow at that. “Talk a lot… I mean you and your friends….” Nathaniel explained knowing he sounded like an idiot. “I’m not use to people talking to me.” Nathaniel’s eyes widened at what he had just said. “I mean people talk to me, I’m not like invisible or anything its just…” He trailed off not really knowing what the hell he was trying to say.

 

“After meeting everyone here my life is starting to look real nice and inviting. Let me guess you’re somehow involved with Anita?” Nathaniel nodded and Xander sighed. “I’m guessing your part of the harem Richard talked about and she feeds off you lust?”

 

“Yeah…but we don't have sex…well we do but there's no…”Nathaniel was making the most obnoxious hand signs for penetration that Xander had ever had the misfortune of seeing. When Nathaniel noticed his smirk and really paid attention to what he was doing he dropped his hands to his lap and peeked through his lashes at his snickering companion before he succumb to the hilarity in the situation.

 

“I hadn’t seen some of those since junior high…I’m gonna have to ask Richard if the youth today has invented any new ones. By the way I don’t think you should ever become a mime, cause I hate to break it to you but for a second there I thought you were just flustered and into hand gesticulation.”

 

“Yeah, that was pretty silly of me.”

 

“Actually it was a riot but I got the point which brings me to wonder if you aren't,” rude hand gesture by Xander, “…then why are you feeding her? That’s assuming its not some kind of weird sex practice she has…although I don't see Jean-Claude not, “ another ridiculous hand gesture, “…he don’t strike me as the abstaining type since he practically oozes sex.” Nathaniel was laughing so hard he was crying and Xander was happy to have relaxed the tense atmosphere around them with a little dirty sign language.

 

When Nathaniel was finally able to speak he gave Xander a measuring look. “I’ve never heard anyone mock Anita or Jean-Claude like you do…its weird and funny. It makes them as human as the rest of us…well not human but ya know normal…I don't think that worked quite right either.” Nathaniel shrugged off the rest of what had wanted to keep coming out of his mouth.

 

“Aww come on you were shifting into a Olympic babble what happened? It was getting interesting and you totally stopped…no fair. I make fun of everyone even myself because if you don't then people start to take themselves too seriously and well your result is Anita. Being like Anita leads to deadboy-shagging-blondes disease and let me tell you that’s not pretty. She doesn’t draw by any chance…right?”

 

“Um…no…her hobby is collecting stuffed penguins.” Nathaniel was confused by the reference but let it go glad to have imparted his knowledge.

 

“Huh. Now that was unexpected and disturbing in the Drucilla-talking-to-Miss Edith way. Faith and Willow will never believe that…”

 

“No you can’t tell them, she’d be very angry.” Nathaniel would have been wringing his hands if he hadn’t been picturing what Anita at him angry could mean.

 

“Woah there grasshopper we’re not going to go tease her about it. Just a laugh at her expense when she's not around is all…calm down its just good clean ribbing between allies…” Now it was Nathaniel's turn to raise and eyebrow. “So yeah the object being poked fun off has deadboy qualities and a gun she isn’t shy about using…well I see your point and its duly noted you were against it so if any of us end up with bullet holes you can say I told you so.”

 

“She won’t shoot you for that.”

 

“Really?” Xander asked skeptically he remembered she tried to shoot him for calling her a midget.

 

Nathaniel thought about it and conceded. “Maybe.”

 

“Thought so. I so got her number and calling plan.” Nathaniel laughed at his way of speaking.

 

“Probably.”

 

“So why do you let Anita feed off you?” Xander was noncommittal in his body language aware that he didn’t want to seem for or against feeding Anita.

 

“It makes me feel needed…like there is a reason she protects me not just because she feels sorry that we aren't alpha enough to take care of ourselves.” Xander nodded he understood those kind of sentiments and could taste Nathaniel's despair at not being able to take care of himself. 

 

“I know what you mean.” Xander agreed quietly.

 

Nathaniel was surprised. “How?”

 

“I wasn’t always the cool looking dude you see before you. Hell, I was 100% percent human until we got here pretty much. Super heroes surrounded me, well not really but everyone had something they were good at or some gift that was way helpful, I had nothing. I was the person most likely to be taken hostage anytime we faced some big evil thing. I was most likely to get a concussion due to my own clumsiness I was the fetch and carry boy. I was really good at comic relief usually putting myself down or doing something that caused everyone to laugh. I did all that and kept up with the humiliations because I wanted to feel needed, I couldn't turn my back on the fight and because I had to be their for my Will’s no matter what she was the only one who mattered most to me and saw me.”

 

“You don’t seem that way. I mean you look, smell, and feel in charge confident.”

 

“I am now, I wasn’t always this confident though I was good at hiding it behind humor and jokes. The only reason I appear super confident here is because of the hyena and memories I now have, its hard not feel that way when you’ve lived so long and done so much by proxy.” Xander answered truthfully knowing his answer of long life would confuse the young man.

 

“I guess, its nice to know that I’m not the only one who did things to feel needed or wanted thought I took things too far before and now I don’t know what to do. I am willing to let Anita feed on me but I clean her house do the chores and stuff not only because I live there but because I don’t want to be kicked out when she no longer needs to feed on my lust. She will eventually learn control and be able to feed from afar like Jean-Claude.” 

 

“That’s true so what you need to do is learn to be useful outside of just being a chew toy and house boy. It’s not easy but its worth it.”

 

“I've never been on my own since I became a shifter. Even when I was completely human I had friends lots of them. I’m not cut out for being alone.”

 

“Being independent doesn’t mean turning into a loner. Actually I’m not one for being alone either so I know what you mean about not liking being alone. I’m sure we could talk Faith into making you her student faster than anything Jean-Claude is setting up and I’m not sure if you have any magical talents but Wills could help figure it out.” Xander was determined to stop the abuse Anita seemed to negligently doll out in small but hurtful ways.

 

“Can’t you teach me?” Nathaniel asked feeling much more comfortable with a felloe shifter than not.

 

“Not actually, its not that I don't want to its that I suck at teaching. I even suck at learning and my skills are not self taught they are…well they just are but I could so tech you how to be all handy with hand guns and such.” Xander inserted happily seeing he was not comfortable with the others yet.

 

Nathaniel smiled. “Anita showed me the basics but I didn’t get my own gun.” 

 

“That’s Ok once you know what your doing we will get you a permit and a gun all nice and legal like. We’ll let Wills play with her computer to hurry them along. That all right with you?”

 

“Yeah, its great. Its strange but we haven't known each other long and you’ve done more for me than Anita and she's been trying for the better part of year. You’re very nice.”

 

Xander groaned. “Oh the shame…I’m *nice* that’s like hello being called lame. Couldn’t you have gone with cool or pleasant or anything but that. Guys like me aren’t nice…nice is for kids, puppies, and girls not me.” He was snarkily grumbling as Nathaniel laughed at him taking exception to being nice before he could say anything though they heard the yell.

 

“Yo X-man food here.” Faith yelled up the stairs. Xander scrambled up from where he was sitting and was at the door two seconds later before he turned and noticed Nathaniel hadn’t followed.

 

“You coming?” He asked dancing from foot to foot.

 

“Yeah.” He answered standing up and heading to stand next to Xander.

 

Xander immediately put his arm around the slighter man and quickly lead them towards the sounds of laughter and the smell of pizza. Nathaniel was surprised at the casual show of friendship but was glad not to be facing Sylvie on his own. Xander didn’t know what was it about Nathaniel besides the purple-y blue eyes and long auburn hair that drew his attention but it was nice and disturbing all at once.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Richard was glad that for once being Ulfric had perks. He felt like the mobster with the shady doctor at his call except Lillian wasn’t shady and scared of what he might do if the patient died…so maybe the babbling Xander and Willow seemed to be prone to do was catching. Thank God his was internal instead of external or he would never live it down. He was brought out of his thoughts as Faith and his second in command almost bowled him over in their haste to leave Willow’s room. He was confused wondering if maybe something was really wrong but then he smelled their relief…he shrugged to himself women were weird creatures after all.

 

“I was just going to call you. I have to head back but according to what Faith and Willow said she will be 100% in two days. Until then I have left some pain meds on the bedside table she should take when the pain gets bad. Give her plenty of fluids and try to get her to eat something no greasy or spicy food that includes things that have call for more than basic condiments for flavor. I stitched up the really bad areas and she assures me Faith will take those out when its time.” Doc Lillian wasn’t surprised to see Richard carefully paying attention to her directions for all his faults he really cared about his people and she couldn't find it in her heart to condemn him in fact most rats couldn't including and starting with Rafael.

 

“Ok is there anything else I should do to make her more comfortable?”

 

“Keep her company…she doesn’t like being alone and her friends can’t stand to see her in pain or they go all green around the edges.” Lillian laughed at the grimace on Richards’s face…it seemed no one liked seeing the little redhead in pain. She just knew once she reported this to Rafael he would be sure to stop on by and introduce himself. “Now I really must be going.” 

 

Richard heard as the Doc went back inside the room gathered her things told Willow what her orders where and came back out. He stopped her before she could head on down. “Thanks for coming…and tell Rafael I owe him one. If there's anything I can do for you personally don’t hesitate to ask.” She nodded no doubt confused about what he had just said after all everyone still thought he was hung up on Anita and didn’t expect him to go to this much effort for anyone other than her.

 

Lillian nodded and responded respectfully. “Goodnight Ulfric.” 

 

“Doc.” Richard nodded to her as she headed out. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he made his way to the chair at Willows bedside and sat down careful not to make more noise than necessary in case she was sleeping.

 

Willow sensed someone had come and was waiting for them to tell her something but the person remained stubbornly silent. She scrunched her face in irritation but winced as she felt a twinge of pain…more like a ghost sensation but it cut through some of the warm fog she was floating on. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the warmest pair of eyes she had seen in a long time. Richard’s eyes were the color of honey and swirled with specks of amber…she sighed they were pretty so very very pretty.

 

“Thanks it’s the nicest thing I’ve heard in a long time.” Richard smiled softly at her confused expression it was to be expected after all she had that glazed look he associated with being doped up on the good stuff.

 

“Oh. I said that out loud huh?” Willow wasn’t even embarrassed by that. She was feeling pleasantly warm though the thought of feeling warm made her wonder how she could feel warm as an emotion, the thought made the effect ebb and she was able to think again sort of.

 

“Yeah you did but that’s OK since I know your all doped up on morphine and it was a nice compliment.” 

 

“OK I can do compliments…I meant what I said you know.” Now it was his turn to be confused.

 

“About?” He ventured.

 

“You being a hottie…you are you know. Faith would say your ripped and I concur and throw in a yum yum.” She licked her lips in an exaggerated fashion and smiled at the goggled eye expression of a landed fish Richard was making.

 

Jesus Christ the Redhead was dangerous. Here she was hurt and on a morphine trip and she was able to not only flirt with him but make him want to jump her bones…he was disgusted with his baser instincts the worst was it was all because the pain meds made her inhibitions nonexistent.

 

“Thanks…so are you...what I mean is...are you truly...hmm." Richard trailed off not knowing exactly how to ask what was on his mind.

 

"Whaaaat?" Willow asked drawing out the vowel cause she could do that...she knew there was something wrong about that thought but she couldn’t put her mental finger on it.

 

"Do you play for the home team or have you switch teams?" Fuck. Out of all the ways to ask if someone was a lesbian he had to pick the stupidest one. Richard was blushing after rushing that out and Willow could do nothing but look at him.

 

Willow let out a giggle she had tried very hard not to but it was really funny. He had just taken a scobyism and used it...correctly she might add. She wasn't sure sure what team she played on anymore and couldn’t answer him for the life of her. She was feeling nice and warm though so that was a great plus.

 

"Maybe."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Maybe I play with balls and maybe I only play with bats." Richard decided to save face and just leave it at whatever her metaphor meant because it had so many damn connotations each just as ingenious as the last.

 

“Right...so are you OK?” Richard winced at what his own embarrassment at her frank assessment of him had caused to come out of his mouth.

 

Willow just stared at Richard. She knew she was high in the strictest sense of the word but she wasn’t and idiot what kind of dumbass question was that anyway she thought. "I am hundreds of miles away from okay. I think I'm gonna need a map, a compass, and an Indian guide to find my way back to okay." She retorted waspishly or as waspishly as someone who was high on morphine could anyway..

 

“I deserved that. Sorry I got…” He motioned with his hands as if she knew what he meant; she nodded humoring him after all she was feeling pleasantly warm. He was saved from further making an ass of himself by Nathaniel's arrival with a tray. He saw that the Doc must have said something to someone downstairs since there was a bowl of ramen noodle chicken soup and pizza for him. He took the chicken soup from him and turned to start feeding the redhead. Willow for her part was glad to have something to settle her stomach as she smelled her favorite kind of soup, she knew Xander must have made it cause Faith could burn boiling water.

 

“Xander said to bring this up here, since well…everyone downstairs was really hungry. I’m gonna leave the rest on the dresser.” Richard nodded absently not really paying attention until he caught a whiff of the emotions the leopard was roiling in. Agitation, fear, shame, and anger were the most prominent. He sighed wondering if he really wanted to know what had caused that particular mix but he had a feeling that he already knew.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nathaniel froze as he was on his way out.

 

“Um…it’s nothing.”

 

“Nathaniel I can smell your lie.” Richard turned to see the slumped shoulders on the wereleopard and wondered not for the first time how he could have let himself become so submissive that he had been broken. 

 

Nathaniel straightened and for once looked Richard straight in the eye surprising the Ulfric and causing Willow to mentally cheer as she was not up to more. “Sylvie didn’t want me with them and she ordered me out. Xander took exception to that and stood up for me. When Sylvie wouldn’t back down Faith joined Xander in my defense and when she started to tell him why she can’t stand me, Xander noticed my agitation and stopped her sending me up here. I’m sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble for anyone.” Before Richard could answer Willow did.

 

“Its OK little kitty…no ones gonna hurt you while we’re around. Don’t worry Xander’s good at making people listen you just stick close to him. Tell him thanks for my soup, go back to him you'll see everything’s all right now.” Willow fairly collapsed after straining herself to answer the kitty. Richard was torn between believing her and checking on his people. He knew Jamil and Shang-Da would get him if things got out of control so he nodded to Nathaniel and was rewarded with a small smile from the leopard and Willow. Nathaniel closed the door to the room wondering why he felt so safe with three strangers and why everyone seemed to instinctively trust them.

 

The rest of the night passed without any more commotion something everyone was glad for. Xander and Faith figured that the people here held grudges stupidly and used violence way to often to deal with emotional problems. Xander for his part was nursing his own grudge against one Anita Blake and was looking forward to seeing her again. Willow for her part enjoyed Richard’s company until she drifted off to sleep even if they hadn’t really talked about anything important. Shang-Da and Jamil were glad to have these new people at their backs since they could handle themselves and didn’t go looking for fights as they had demonstrated by subduing Sylvie from ripping the poor cat a new one for something he was not responsible for. Sylvie for the most part was reluctantly admitting that they were right about her grudge and she respected the guts it took stand up to her. Nathaniel was glad he had met the trio and wondering what tomorrow would bring while hoping that he would find a place with them as he felt like a person with them instead of a toy. Richard was glad he had extended and invitation to have them in his house, he knew it would be a trying experience but he also knew he would learn from them even as young as they were. Who knew they could become good friends and he was hoping something a little more with the redhead.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: I made Narcissus not ever being pregnant in my world because I felt it was easier to deal with him that way. So he was Chimera’s boyfriend or whatever but didn’t get pregnant. Warning character death ahead…though nobody really important but felt I should warn you.  
  


* * *

Circus of the Damned -Night before the meeting 

 

“Jason what has been going on since we last saw our visitors?”

 

“Nothing much.”

 

“I can taste the lie behind your words.” Jean-Claude's voice had iced over and hardened.

 

“You know I’m not lying. Its just nothing that has been going on over there is of any importance to you or anyone else for that matter.”

 

Jean-Claude weighed the pros and cons of Jason’s statement and decided he wanted to know anyway. “Continue.” Jason sighed.

 

“Fine. Well when I first got there in the morning around 10 everyone but Richard and Shang-Da were still abed and sleeping. They started to wake up around noon and Xander and Faith immediately went to Willow’s room followed by Richard and Nathaniel. There was some sort of magic done and Willow emerged scar free and hyper. Faith and Xander proceeded to inhale 2 cups of coffee each before they were able to function normally after that. Willow is banned from Coffee until after dusk. Xander is banned from Coffee after his two morning cups. They wanted to go to the closest shopping mall and we went. They bought an x-box, CD’s, games and clothes. We also stopped in at Toy’s R Us and they bought super soakers, games and other odds and ends.” That was pretty much it.

 

“Nothing else?” That was strange; the visitors were really shaping up to be enigmas.

 

“Well, we went back to Richard’s after we ate what amounted to lunch and proceeded to play something in one form or another the rest of the day well into the night and again since everyone was awake today. Stopping only to eat and recharge.”

 

“Play?” Jean-Claude tasted the word as he raised a mocking eyebrow. “Who might I ask was playing all this time?”

 

“Lets see…there were three teams. Blue team was Xander and Nathaniel. Red team was obviously Willow, Richard, and Shang-Da. Black team was Faith, Jamil and myself. Sylvie had to go to work but when she got home she joined whatever team she wanted for as long as she was around.”

 

“So that is why when someone called they were told that everyone was busy?” Jason nodded warily it was never good to ignore Jean-Claude he usually took it too personally.

 

“Why was one team only two people?” That was a strange change of subject but Jason went with it.

 

“Faith and Willow said it was way fair in fact they were all for leaving Xander to face them all by himself but Nathaniel was adamant about being on his team. I agreed after it became obvious that Xander was a master at hiding, seeking, laying traps, and well everything involved in our mock hide and seek slash tag slash war game. He wiped our butts but good and the only one able to sometimes best him using magic was Willow and Richard by sending his beast scouting ahead. Faith was able to get the drop on him every once in a while but for the most part he usually got us with rigging traps…even Nathaniel turned out to be a good player since we all underestimated him.” Jason shrugged it had been the most fun he had had in years in fact since he had become a werewolf. Shang-Da and Jamil were pouting because they got bested but the surprising part had been seeing those two stoic enforcers laugh and plan along with everyone else. Sylvie had also been a great source of amusement since Nathaniel had taken to pranking on her and she on him both of them were now sporting strange colored hair in fact everyone was in one way or another. Willow had turned her hair blood red, Faith’s black and Xander’s blue to match their team color was her justification everyone for the most part just thought she wanted to prank on her friends and found a sly way of doing it.

 

“I see.” He surprisingly did. There was more to these children than met the eye or that they had explained but for all that they were just children as they had proved. “I am to assume that if I had not in fact called you here you would not have shown up?”

 

“Yeah. Willow was going to block your call she thought it would be funny if as you called to my beast you got a telepathic message of the operator you know: I’m sorry you have reached the number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please check the number and try your call again.” Jason shrugged it was the truth and but he had managed to talk them out it saying Jean-Claude would rain on their parade by having vampires crash their fun.

 

“I do not find amusement in that.”

 

“I didn’t think you would so I came. She said to tell you that anytime you wanted to talk to them and no one was getting the phone all you had to do was call her in your mind and she would answer. I don’t know how it works exactly but we tested it and she can sense of feel when someone needs to talk to her if they consciously make and effort to talk to her through their mind.” Jean-Claude looked thoughtful and Jason wondered if he was talking to the redhead but dismissed it Jean-Claude wouldn’t want anyone even remotely in his head.

 

“Seems I am being replaced in your attentions.” That statement made Jason angry.

 

“Jean-Claude I know your not deluding yourself in thinking I enjoy being here?” Jason gave a bitter laugh. “Circumstances have landed me as your personal feeder and I enjoy the freedom and protection that gives me but that in no way signifies I like being food any more than Anita or Richard do. It just means I’m not strong enough to do anything about it and so I don’t have many options left open to me. So excuse me if I enjoy getting away from being just that.” Jason knew that he might have gone a bit far when Jean-Claude had done expressionless but what the hell it was the truth.

 

“I am aware of this pup you however have never bothered to state it out loud. I wonder if it’s our visitors influence or if it’s your own need to grow making itself known?” Jean-Claude looked at his pet speculatively wondering how long it would take his new allies to revolutionize his city and servants. He knew change was needed but he liked being the king of his little world and hated knowing he would soon loose some of it to progress and at the forefront of that movement would be his allies.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe a little of both. That doesn’t mean I’ll stop being your snack I enjoy it and enjoy its benefits. Don’t expect to own me because of it though I think its time I made a life for myself outside the preternatural community.” Jean-Claude was impressed and put out all at once. He liked this new Jason as much if not more than the old one.

 

“Very well…do make sure Xander makes it to Narcissus on time. Make sure Faith accompanies him, since I don't think things will go as smoothly as it seems. Their truck is also ready drive it out to them and Asher or Damien will pick you up tomorrow at midnight.” Jason nodded and after picking up the keys to Xander’s truck left back to Richard’s only stopping to pick up dinner and a couple of other things his new friends had charged him with. He wondered why Jean-Claude would agree so readily but dismissed it, as having fun was more important than dwelling on that part of his life.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“I can sense you’re very pleased about something.”

 

“Qui.”

 

“Your happiness doesn’t bode well more often than not vieil ami.” (Old friend.)

 

Jean Claude pouted. “It does bode well for us.”

 

“I’m not too sure it does. The boy he will take Narcissus out of the running but instead of someone you know and can half-heartedly control there will be yet another Richard. Except Xander will now have charge of 500 hyenas all of who are dangerous including the subs. He will not let anyone interfere in his pack and backing him will be his witch, the Slayer and Richard. I owe the witch so if she asked I would be there as well…I don’t see how this will help us?” Asher raised an eyebrow. Jean-Claude ignored their current conversation in favor of just taking in the breathtaking beauty before him. For all of Asher’s brooding about the witch he had certainly taken to his looks being back. No longer was he slipping from shadow to shadow like a leper he never wasn’t. He had taken his hair and French braided it like he used to…except before he would have been able to dishevel him in two second flat until his hair was no longer in a braid but down like he liked it. He missed those times he thought a little wistfully. Asher had always attracted him no matter what, scarred he had been just as beautiful as he had always been but he hadn’t been able to make Asher understand that and for that he was truly sorry.

 

“Jean-Claude?” Asher prompted when it became obvious JC was not answering his question but looking at him or rather through him in a most delicious way. He remembered that look the one that he knew meant Jean-Claude was itching to make sure his fair fell out of the braid it was in. He knew Jean-Claude had always wanted him it had been a matter of him not wanting anyone to fully see how scared he really was and until the doctor he hadn’t been able to do anything and after…well it was all about Anita and her hang-ups and now? He wasn’t about to let Jean-Claude slip through his fingers because Anita was moralistic when it came to Jean-Claude but it was OK for her to sleep around.

 

“Hmm…?” The Master answered absently still lost in his memories and the present.

 

“Mon amour, what are you doing over there if you want to be here?” that startled Jean-Claude out of his pleasant reverie and almost caused him to fall out of his chair but his vampiric grace came to the rescue just as he was tipping over. (My love.)

 

“Asher?” Jean-Claude asked more with the way he intoned the name than many said with words and pictures. Asher just looked at him straight in the eyes and slowly and deliberately licked his lips making sure to leave Jean-Claude no doubt about what he was asking. Jean-Claude was up and moving using his vampiric speed before Asher had finished licking his lips. 

 

“Prende.” The single word ghosted over Jean-Claude’s lips as he and Asher were standing right in front of each other mere centimeters apart. The look of hunger on Jean-Claude's face was not subtle it was blatant and Asher reveled in the effect he still had on his once lover. His face showed his anticipation and need a need he had not been able to satisfy for too long and was more than willing to now. (Take.)

 

Neither would ever figure out who moved first but in the next instant Jean-Claude was cradled against Asher’s bigger frame as he kissed the nonexistent breath out of his golden lover. He had forgotten the subtle yet spicy taste that was Asher. He hadn't had this much pleasure kissing anyone in centuries. Both of them were once again mapping the others mouth as if learning their once lover all over again, reacquainting themselves with the other’s taste and enjoying every minute of it. The kiss had started out languid but the flash of passion both felt at the full contact of their bodies quickly raised the kiss from loving to raging with long denied needs and wants. If anyone had walked in on them it would have seemed that they were trying to suck the others soul out through their mouths. Their hands where anything but idle as they roamed over the other’s once familiar body, that was covered by cloth that had long become a frustration to both, but something stopped them from completing the obvious. Maybe it was caution or prudence on their part but mostly they believed it was the knocking on the office door that stopped them. 

 

They both leaped away from the other to their previous position neither looked as if they had just been totally ravished except for the bee-stung lips and Asher's now unbraided hair. Jean-Claude had the smuggest smile plastered on his face even while his hand were shaking somewhat while Asher was pleased with Jean-Claude's reaction to what had happened. It proved to him it was time to make Jean-Claude realize Anita was a passing fancy no one in their right mind would live with for eternity. Now all he needed was to seduce Jean-Claude back to his bed like he had so many years before after all it was a talent that had been perfected and refined during his time at court even if he hadn’t used it in a while. Jean-Claude bade the intruder to enter and was all business no one guess he was smug except for the decidedly wicked gleam in his cerulean blue eyes.

 

“Ceci est extrême de par-dessus l'amant, je peux vous promettre cela.” Jean-Claude’s swift and unnecessary intake of breath was the only indication that he had heard the quiet promise made to him by his now leaving lieutenant. Asher sauntered past one of the wolves…he couldn't quite remember his name but slowly smiled at him when he caught the honest admiration in the other man’s eyes as he walked past. (This is far from over lover, I can promise you that.)

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Narcissus In Chains Parking lot 2:50 pm

 

“Why are we here again?”

 

“Cause we are way dumb and trying to play nice while ignoring our own instinct to make sure our new friends trust us when the time comes. Oh and there was also a dash of we don't want to be killed by the good guys in case they thought we had brought the evil with us.”

 

“There is that.” Came Xander’s droll reply at Faith’s sarcastic but welcome levity interrupting his more depressing thoughts.

 

“Sure is and can I just say I still don’t like the way I was singled out for this meeting by name by that little punk who reminds me way too much of Spike. He seemed to know more than he was telling and dammit if there's a fight and my clothes get ripped the Frenchy’s buying me knew ones.” The whining made Xander laugh, leave it to his erstwhile friend to keep her priorities in order.

 

“I’m sure he would be glad to foot the bill since he seems to be preoccupied with clothes just as much as you are and can I just say that the noble pirate look he favors is way otherworldly-ish and it works for him then again he could make a potato sack look hot.” Faith jaw dropped down in shock at Xander’s words.

 

“Gah…”Was all the sound willing to come out of Faith’s throat.

 

At her reaction he went back over what he had said and mentally cringed. “You didn’t hear that. I just did not compliment the vampire or admit out loud that he's hot. No siree Bob I most definitely did not do that. Fuck, I just did it again without wanting to do it again. No liking of the roguish pirate vampire here at all…nuh uh not gonna happen.” Faith laughed that little rant provided more ammunition than a drunk Xander any day of the week.

 

“Roguish pirate…hmm…I definitely see where you could get that. Thought he was more the classy old world mysterious type myself…” Faith added tongue in cheek while Xander just about hyperventilated next to her. “So what do you think about his friend Hide and Seek? Cause hello “salty goodness” does not begin to describe him…and that was when he could audition to be in a horror movie.” Xander was listening trying not to really but he the last comment brought out a retort before he could censor it.

 

Xander snorted “Sure he could if the audition called for really blonde, really hot, and beautiful vampires with disfiguring scars, that didn't detract from his looks but added to them making him seen as a tragic hero of old.” Damn he slapped his hand over his mouth Faith was snickering. “Stop it brain…no more blurting out stuff. Think before you speak how many times must we have this conversation.” Xander argued with himself in agitation.

 

“Talking to yourself now are we?” Faith asked good-naturedly. Xander’s shoulders slumped and he started hitting his head against the steering wheel…repeatedly.

 

“Cheer up X-man…I’m not gonna tease you…” She paused dramatically waited for his hopeful look and continued, “…much.” Xander resumed mumbling about evil hot looking guys and stupid friends and smacking his head on the steering wheel. Faith took pity on Xander after all she suspected that was the first time he had ever admitted to checking out guys without feeling his masculinity threatened by acknowledging the fact that some guys looks just transcended being straight or gay especially the vampires they had so far encountered. She wondered if she would be having similar thoughts about women before mentally shrugging and going back to the task at hand. “Come on were gonna be late if we don't get out of this truck its 2:58. We got two minutes to make it inside.”

 

Xander took the respite offered like a man starved. He was a flurry of motion as he scrambled out of the truck and all but ran to the door of the club knocking sharply. Faith just reached him when a very handsome hyena that made her mouth water opened the door. He was of average height, had spiky brown hair, and a nicely built body not too much muscle but just enough to tease and make you think just how built he really was. The only off putting thing about him was the fact that he knew it…Faith mourned the loss of a potential date…arrogance like his was just way to annoying to even merit a number exchange. 

 

“Hello, I’m Pollux. Follow me the Oba is expecting you.” While Xander wasn’t a brainiac the name was distinctly sticking out in his brain…his Will’s had all but made him memorize all the Greek mythology in order to pass his literature class in high school. If his mother had named him something so odd he would have already changed it to something more normal. 

 

“I’m Xander that’s Faith so was there a meeting today or something?”

 

“No…why do you ask?” Pollux asked confused by the question.

 

“Well, this is club and its closed since it during the day and all but the parking lot is half full so…” Xander shrugged.

 

“Either there was a meeting or the club needs a hell of a lot of staff or this simple greeting between head hyena guy and X-man is turning into something that’s not just observing the niceties.” Faiths finished talking as they walked further into the club about 100 hyenas were in the room while none where openly hostile they were starring awfully hard at Xander and that made her edgy. 

 

The silence that permeated the room at her comment was swift and oppressive; it hung around them like a shroud. Pollux was wondering how the girl fit into what they had been told while he puzzled over the fact that Xander didn’t feel like a werehyena though he did have a scent of being one, of course they could smell others on him, wolves and leopards the girl smelled like them as well. That posed the question of why he was associating with other shifter groups especially those when he didn’t want to join the pack. Further speculation was cut short as Narcissus made his appearance, the silence was now not only oppressive but it had a distinct feel of danger that caused Xander and Faith to tense and ready themselves for attack.

 

Faith’s first thought at seeing the head hyena was to wolf whistle and strangely enough even she was freaked out by the thought. He was or rather she, actually Faith thought she’d go with “it”, was completely not something she had been expecting and by the looks of it neither had Xander. Narcissus wasn’t physically imposing but the fact that he was dressed as a woman for all intents and purposes but he didn’t hide the fact that he was a man was off-putting to say the least.

 

Xander for the most part was listing the many ways to torture the roguish pirate for failing to mention some very important facts to him. In fact he was ready to just turn around and leave while he wasn’t homophobic or prejudice in who people, vampires, or shifters chose to bang he drew the line at something that was neither batting to one side or the other. The strange duo gender-y thing Narcissus had going for him was creepy and he was rather reluctant to get any closer and by Faith’s lack of sarcastic comment it was mutual.

 

The boy Jean-Claude had petitioned for did not impress Narcissus. While the boy’s looks were pleasing enough there was nothing that stood out unless you counted the fact that he seemed to emit an aura of ordinariness that was strange but certainly not startling given his age and lack of power. He knew that sometimes the wrapping was inconsistent with the package and would therefore try to figure out exactly what it was that Jean-Claude found in the boy. 

 

“This is Narcissus, owner of this establishment and our Oba.” Pollux made the introduction unnecessarily since you would have to be and idiot not to feel the sense of power he exuded marking him the alpha hyena for this pack. Pollux retreated to join his pack mates since they were spread out around the walls while the three stood solely in the middle of the dance floor where a table had been placed for the occasion. 

 

Xander stepped forward and held out his hand first knowing he needed to get this over and done with as soon as possible. “Alexander.” He turned smoothly as Faiths stepped forward and shook the Oba’s hand.

 

“Faith.” Narcissus sensed something about her but was unable to figure it out as he let her hand go after shaking it politely. He figured the boy was stupid to bring a friend to a shifter meeting knowing full well that it could end in a fight in which she would most likely get infected. That however wasn’t his problem and it was very nice of them to come unarmed to this meeting.

 

“Now that we got the introductions out of the way please sit.” Gracious host or not Xander wasn’t feeling like a guest, he had no idea why but felt like quoting Disney.

 

“My my grandma what big teeth you have…” Xander mumbled to Faith out of the side of his mouth pitching it low enough for only her to hear. Faith gave him a smirk before sitting next to him and while he sat opposite of Narcissus

 

“Now let us get on with business. Jean-Claude informed me that you entered the city without my permission because he invited you come but your shifter status didn’t come up?” the Oba raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in query. 

 

“Right. We had met and he asked me to come when he found he needed someone to come and do discreet construction around his businesses, his home, and other residences. I ask no questions as long as they pay.” Faith was impressed at Xander’s maturity at the moment.

 

“Why didn’t you tell him you were a shifter when he invited you to the city?”

 

“It didn’t come up.” Xander said seriously, Narcissus started getting irritated at how rehearsed this conversation was starting to sound.

 

“Why is that? Its an important fact you should have disclosed to Jean-Claude so he could have made arrangements…properly.” Faith mentally cringed when she heard the censure and reproach behind the politely worded question, Xander wouldn’t take it well.

 

“Well…I don’t know about you but I don't go around announcing it to the world or more precisely future employers that I’m a shifter especially when said employer is a vampire and I’m a hyena. While we are not carrion eaters in truth we have no qualms in eating the dead…and I’m sorry but how do you work that particular fact into a conversation? By the way Jean-Claude I’ll need to measure everything before I can start to remodel your office and oh yeah I’m a shifter hyena to be precise…” Xander snorted. “I don't see that going over well.”

 

Maybe Jean-Claude was right to ask this boy to come to St. Louis it seemed the pup had teeth and was not afraid to let them show. “Very well I see your point…however I don’t like having a rogue hyena in my City without having them join my pack…it is not wise since most cause trouble the rest of us are left to pick up after.”

 

“I’m not just any hyena…” Xander answered calmly though Narcissus condescension was starting to get on his nerves, as was the damn depressive and gloomy atmosphere the club and the hyenas seemed to give off.

 

“Really?” Narcissus asked arrogantly letting his power wash over all assembled. Many hyenas flinched, cringed and jerked moves that were not unnoticed by the visitors.

 

Xander raised an eyebrow wholly unperturbed. “Impressive…if a little unoriginal.”

 

Narcissus didn’t like the fact that neither the boy nor his companion so much as twitched at his display. “Why does that not bother you?” He asked out of curiosity since it was the second time in as many months that someone was wholly unimpressed by his power. The prospect of the boy being a fighter was wholly thrilling he hadn't had to assert his dominance over anyone since the whole Chimera thing and the only one he knew could top him was Asher and he no longer wanted to play and the other was dead.

 

“Unlike you I have no need for showmanship I am secure in the knowledge that I’m strong enough to survive anything you throw at me and unlike your pack I’m not scared of you…” the last came out derisively letting Narcissus know exactly what he thought of ruling through fear.

 

An erotic thrill went through Narcissus the boy was certainly turning out to be more than expected. The hyenas for their part were disgusted that once again their Oba would no doubt loose his head for chance it seemed to get some. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about what new horrors awaited them at the mercy of anyone who could dominate their Oba that was always good. Xander for the most part was furious at the treatment the pack no doubt received at the hands of this sexual sadist with dominance issues. He was also disgusted at the arousal he could smell coming off the Oba as the answers he gave became more confrontational. Faith knew this was going to end up with one dead Narcissus and a new Oba, she knew X-man wouldn’t leave these almost broken hyenas to fend for themselves.

 

“Are you sure about that pup? I don’t think you know who you're messing with…” Narcissus threw his power at Xander wanting to rip the other man’s beast from him in the ultimate show of dominance but was confused and angry when he couldn't call the boy’s beast. Xander gave him a mocking salute and laughed at the Oba’s expression.

 

“You don’t know who your messing with. Now if you’re done with the theatrics let us get on with this. So we've met I’ve explained I’m going to live here and I have no desire to join your pack I’m strong enough to be on my own so…were done here.” Xander gazed coldly at Narcissus seeing how his pupils were dilate in his excitement and wondered how he could dare to call himself Oba. He dishonored everything pack stood for, he only cared for the power and the benefits being Oba of the pack granted him. Faith slowly followed Xander’s lead and stood up. Narcissus for his part was thrilled to have such perfect specimens to dominate since they weren't getting out of here until he had them well in control and under his rule. He would relish making the boy a bottom as he would the girl she seemed like a fighter. He failed to recall that Xander had not even twitched when he tried to call his beast.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Xander figured he must have given some unspoken signal to the hyenas in the room because they found themselves slowly being surrounded by them. Xander sighed and Faith silently asked him the question. He nodded and she made a face but smiled and gave him an encouraging look.

 

“Fine have it your way…ya evil little troll. I’m gonna enjoy pounding the ever living snot out of you. Then I’m going to take let Faith play jump-rope with your intestines while I carve you up like a Christmas ham. Do you understand me?” Xander let his beast start trickling through his shields little by little after all he wanted to surprise the freak.

 

Narcissus laughed at the small play of power he could feel radiating from the boy. He simply signaled to his hyenas to take them it was not as if those two could put up a real fight and Jean-Claude couldn’t say anything since no one in the room would ever talk. He sat back and waited for the show to start but was confused when his hyenas just stood there.

 

Xander was slowly letting his power seep into his brethren, strengthening them, healing them and finally offering his protection if they wanted it and through the ones in the room he sought out all the hyenas in the city connected to this pack. He could feel them all and they could feel him and his desire to help them. Their beasts were one and they wouldn’t refuse him because he offered them one thing that had been ripped away from them…hope. They would let him deal with their former Oba as they had already granted it to him, as he was their true parent and would always put their needs about his own.

 

“Faith be a doll and stay back. The hyenas will take good care of you now.” He slowly turned to Narcissus and let his beast roll over the other mans before slashing at it’s aura. Narcissus recoiled at the hit and looked around frantically to his pack whose expressions were neutral and utterly devoid of anything except contempt and in some glee. While the hyenas formed a loose circle around the opponents Xander cleared his throat getting Narcissus attention. “I challenge you.” The simple words detonated in the quiet room with the force of an atomic bomb.

 

“You dare?” Narcissus seethed, his hyenas he vowed would be punished for their treason as soon as he was done taking care or the upstart who thought he could take him on.

 

”Yes I dare. However I don’t feel like getting dirty so well just have to do it metaphysically…lets see how well you fare under my treatment.” Xander smirked evilly at the dawning comprehension in Narcissus eyes as he once again let his beast slash at the other mans but this time the blow was deflected. Narcissus let his own beast out completely and attacked. While neither man moved it was obvious what was happening from the amount of power present in the room as well as yellow static energy that could be seen every once in awhile moving chaotically around the circle sometimes hitting one or the other. Faith was bored, Xander was drawing this out and she wanted to do something already.

 

“Hurry up already I want to go back to Rickie’s and beat Sylvie at Grand Theft Auto.” She saw Xander give her the finger and laughed. “Well, what are you waiting for? You got till the count of 3 or I’m driving my ass home in your nice new truck…” She taunted.

 

“One.” Xander cringed at the thought of Faith driving his truck…well her driving was scary all on it own. Narcissus for his part was under the false impression that he would win. He took advantage of the boys distraction and went for the throat, except Xander moved at the last minute so his beast sunk his teeth into his shoulder not throat but blood was blood. Xander grimaced at the strange feeling of being bitten by an invisible hyena…well that and the pain.

 

“Two.” Xander had enough of toying with the sadistic fuck and decided to end it before Faith really carried out her threat. He sent his beast charging into Narcissus and instead of them clashing like they had done before it was as if Xander’s had been absorbed by Narcissus until the current Oba dropped to his knees and started growling and shifting foaming at the mouth. Xander had managed to subdue the beast but human nature ruled over the beast and Narcissus was fighting for all he was worth but it wasn’t doing him any good against a female hyena even a metaphysical one. Narcissus charged Xander in full animal form in a last ditch effort to kill his opponent, before he could even get close enough the circle of half shifted hyenas surged forward and converged on their former Oba…. attacking him; Narcissus was lost under the sea of violence and hate. Xander and Faith looked on as he was literally ripped to shreds and eaten. 

 

“That had to hurt…”was the only comment Xander could think of. He was feeling none to good at the moment no matter what Narcissus was or had been he was dead now and it was technically his doing.

 

Faith was concerned while Xander had changed a lot since they had been here; he was still a white knight. To do something like this had to have tarnish him a little but she had no real words of comfort to impart or the heart to lie to him about it either.

 

“You’ll learn to live with it and in time it will fade…mostly anyway.” While she hadn't gone for reassuring or comforting she had achieved it admirable and Xander was grateful. He knew that for now he had to get situated with his new position and for that he had to hang around here for while and learn the ropes as well as see what had been done to his kids and how to go about fixing them. 

 

“I can’t go back right now, not after this and I have to get my new role situated. However I’m sure one of my hyenas can drive you back and since we only know one…he's elected.” Pollux came forward without being called and gave them a sincere smile.

 

“All right but you know if you take too long Red’s gonna throw a fit and then she will be teleporting you to her or drop in unannounced and you will be in so much shit then.” Faith warned as she turned to head towards the exit.

 

“I know.” Xander answered ruefully. “Thanks for understanding and do me a favor and ask Nathaniel if he wants to come hang-out with me while I work all this out.” Faith raised an eyebrow at the person being requested for company but didn’t comment past a knowing look and a smirk as she left the club with her driver. 

 

Xander turned to all assembled smiled briefly and then turned serious. “Now we have a lot of things to go over and I have a lot to learn from you guys but first lets eat I’m starved.” He grinned at their stun looks and soon everyone was laughing expelling the tension and violence that had gone on before. While Xander was not exactly sure what had caused him to do as he had, he knew that Frenchy and him would be having a long conversation tonight since he would need help to cover up the Narcissus being turned into an appetizer, he had a feeling the vampire would be waiting for his call.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Richard’s House after the meeting

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hey Lucy I’m home…” Faith yelled out as she walked in the front door knowing everyone would be in the living room waiting to hear what happened. 

 

“You’re back…and in one piece that’s good.” Willow let out a sigh she hadn’t been aware she had been holding then she noticed that Faith was by herself.

 

“Where’s Xander?” Nathaniel asked quietly before even Willow could voice her concern.

 

“Yes…well…. about that…we ran into a little snag at the meeting.” Faith almost snorted at her own understatement.

 

“Snag? What snag? That doesn’t sound good. Little snags from us are like big huge whopping problems…what happened with this snag? Where’s Xander? Is he OK? Is he at the hospital because of the snag?” Willow was not only babbling but hyperventilating causing Faith to look towards Richard to do something. Richard for his part was wondering what he could do other than offer empty platitudes. The option was taken out of his hand as Nathaniel went over to Willow picked her up off the couch and then settled her sat down and settled her on his lap and started rubbing her back soothingly until she calm enough not to hyperventilate.

 

“Chill out Red…Geez X-man’s fine…great even. Well except for that one bite but other than that he's peachy. Left him in good hands I did.”

 

“Faith as soon as I can feel all my extremities I'm gonna fucking rip your arms off and beat you with them for scaring me like that!” Faith and everyone else winced not only at the threat but the decibel level.

 

“I didn’t think you’d react quite so…hysterical like for one thing the other would be no one gave me a chance to explain before you were off not breathing properly so…ha.”

 

Richard broke in before the argument that escalated to more creative insults being thrown at each other. “You're both right. Now what happened?”

 

“Right-o, we went saw the big cheese…and god Wills…I’m all for alternative lifestyles but that guy was neither he was like a weird manly woman…thing…it. Something anyway he was like trying to intimidate us by asking Xander why he didn’t tell the rogue pirate he was a hyena and X-man was like cool as cucumber and told him he didn’t wave his shifter status around like so much the thing. So weird-o it tries to get X-man to back down cause he does the shifter-y beast thing and the lets loose with a rush of his power and were like just sitting there making sure it knows we are not impressed. Next thing we know we were going to leave cause X-man didn’t like how things were going. Hyenas like a lot of them are suddenly surrounding us at the freaks command and Xander like takes control of them then proceeds to put the metaphysical slap down on freaky boys ass… The jerk got off a good lick…my fault I sorta distracted X-man cause you know I get bored watching ass kicking when I’m not involved. Anyway the twisted unnaturally dude shifts and goes X-man and before he can get there the hyenas that had been watching like rush the dude and rip him all to pieces and serve him up as appetizer… really wicked cool to watch though… that had to hurt.” Faith finished throwing herself on the empty seat waiting to see if anyone had questions.

 

Richard looked at Willow and Nathaniel and noticed they were both nodding so he felt they understood, Shang-Da was as perplexed as himself and Jamil just smirked at them both. Richard would swear Faith didn’t speak English as Willow and Xander didn’t at times either.

 

“So…what the hell happened? And what about a rogue pirate?” Richard questioned what he had picked out of the rush of words that Faith called English. 

 

Jamil sighed wondering how many times he would have to do this translating thing before Richard and Shang-Da adjusted to this new lingo the three visitors seem to favor. “They went to Narcissus and they found him disturbing since he was dressed like a woman but was clearly not trying to act like he wasn't a man. Narcissus tried to put them on the defensive by asking why Xander didn’t let Jean-Claude know he was shifter. Xander told him that he didn’t go around handing out notices of the fact that he was a shifter. Narcissus got pissed and tried to intimidate them, Xander wanted to leave then but Narcissus called his hyenas. Xander broke the connection between the Oba and his hyenas and then he fought Narcissus with the power of his beast instead of physically. He won but then Narcissus shifted tried to go for him but the pack interfered and ripped apart their former Oba then preceded to eat him. Faith thought that had to hurt but it was interesting to watch.” Jamil finished and understanding dawned on the clueless.

 

“That’s exactly what I said…I don't get why you’re always repeating the stuff we say.”

 

“Richard and Shang-Da as well as Sylvie sometimes have problems following your creative way of talking, they are however getting better at it.” Jamil answered with a smirk, Faith gave him the finger. 

 

“All right so Xander’s fine relatively speaking. So why did he stay?” Willow asked. 

 

“He said that he had to learn what he was suppose to do now as Oba of the blah blah pack. I don’t remember what they call themselves anyway he needed some alone time to work out the fact that he basically let his pack rip a man apart and then let them eat him cause he was a very bad freaky guy/woman thing. He also said something about meeting his whole pack something about over 500 members of something. He said he’d come by when he was ready. Oh yeah I almost forgot…he wanted to see if Nathaniel wouldn’t mind going over there to keep him company?” Jason who had been fairly well behaved till now exchanged a knowing look with Faith and proceeded to tease Nathaniel.

 

“So that’s what they call it now days…keeping him company…I gotta remember that.”

 

“Stop it, its not like that and sure I’ll go. I just have to drop by Anita’s pick up some stuff.” Nathaniel carefully got up still holding Willow. He was going to put her back down on the chair but thought better of it and instead handed her off to Richard. 

 

“Take my car, just make sure its back sometime before school starts. The keys are by the door.” Nathaniel looked surprised by his offer, Richard couldn’t blame the leopard since he had never been nice to him before but he was learning that he had look beyond his own beliefs and the masks everyone presented to world in order to be able to live in it.

 

“Thanks.” Nathaniel called out as he headed out. Everyone present knew there was something going on between the leopard and Nathaniel but whether it was friendship or something more no one was about to inquire since neither man seemed the type to share until they were damn good and ready. The quiet was suddenly broken by Faith jumping to her feet.

 

“Well now that that’s out of the way…I’m so gonna kick you ass now AnaMaria. I’m stealing more cars and beating up more whores than you and I’m not getting caught this time.” Faith challenged.

 

“Your on.” Sylvie accepted and they quickly went to the room where the playstation was in. Jamil, Jason, and Shang-Da followed knowing the two ladies would put on a damn fine show with the catty remarks at the game, each other, and life in general.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Anita’s House same day as the meeting

 

 

Nathaniel knew that his Nimir-Ra was annoyed with him. He had left with the visitors at Jean-Claude’s request and hadn’t bothered to call his pard for anything since then. Only Jean-Claude knew he was still alive and only because he had called and told him that he and Jason would not be able to make it to their sets as Faith and Willow had declared them theirs for the foreseeable future and refused to let them leave even threatening to tie them to a chair. The Master of the City had found that amusing and told them to take a paid vacation and entertain their guests. Jason and him never looked a gift horse in the mouth and thanked the vampire before hanging up and waltzing across the kitchen to Faith and Willow’s amusement. Though they had wolf whistled and started chanting “take it off” before Richard and Jamil had put their foot down and said there would be no stripping in their presence or in Richard’s case his house. The girls had called them potty heads and pouted all of 3 seconds before laughing their Asses off and asking if it was OK if they stripped. The looks that had garnered had been enough to set them off again while Richard and Jamil just stared as if they expected them to start stripping at any moment.

“Nathaniel.” Anita’s greeting while not cold was definitely frosty.

 

“Anita.” The leopard responded with respect though he didn’t bow his head like he normally would have. 

 

“How have you been?” The subtle dig of him not keeping in touch was not lost on him.

 

“Fine. Willow, Faith and Xander are a lot of fun. I came by to pick my clothes since I’ll be staying with Xander for while.” Anita didn’t like the sound of that.

 

“I thought they were staying with Richard.”

 

“They are but Xander is now staying at Narcissus in Chains and asked if I wouldn’t mind hanging out there with him since he has a lot of stuff to do and catch up on.”

 

“You want to go back to Narcissus in Chains? By yourself?” The incredulous tone of voice made Nathaniel flinch, he knew she had bad memories of that place everyone did but that wasn’t going to stop him from going. If bad memories fazed him he wouldn’t ever be able to function he had enough of those for three people with enough left over for seconds.

 

“Yes Narcissus in Chains and not by myself Xander is there.” He answered calmly aware of the glare Anita was leveling at him as he went around his room packing a bag with about a weeks clothing and toiletries. 

 

“He’s a hyena and therefore welcomed there somewhat but you don't have that same protection Nathaniel. I know he could protect you but I don’t like my people relying on others especially someone’s whose motives aren't clear.” Anita stated baldly needing the leopard to understand without resorting to puling rank.

 

“It doesn’t matter no hyena would hurt me even if he wasn’t with me all the time.” Anita was amazed at Nathaniel's conviction and trust in the young hyena.

 

“Why is that?” She asked angry that Nathaniel wasn’t listening to reason and she would have to resort to ordering him.

 

“He’s Oba now.” That piece of information detonated inside her brain with the force of cannon and she understood Jean-Claude’s uncharacteristic show of happiness. Well shit it seemed her vampire boyfriends had left out quite a bit of why he wanted Xander in good standing with the hyenas in the city. He knew Narcissus and Xander would come to blows and that the boy would come out the victor. How like him to pull this shit then expect her to look the other way at the fact that Xander had more than likely killed Narcissus even if it was justified. Nathaniel knew what she was thinking and decided to warn her even if he knew she wouldn’t understand. “They dislike authority especially cops and the military don’t make them your enemies Anita because that would be hypocritical of you since you have done a lot worse and you wanted Narcissus dead as much as anyone else.” 

 

Anita was furious not at Nathaniel but the fact he was right and at Jean-Claude for setting all this up like some goddamn puppet master. “So your going to be with him there…nothing I say will sway you?” Anita asked tightly.

 

“No, he asked me if I would go and I agreed. No one is forcing me it was my choice.” Nathaniel quietly picked up his bad and walked past Anita mumbling a goodbye before leaving the house he had once called home and driving to Narcissus in Chains to face his friend and his own personal demons.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Richard’s House living room

 

“So are you OK now?” Richard asked the redhead quietly still holding her in his lap simply enjoying the feel of her.

 

“Yeah, I guess, it just freaked me out that I could have lost him. He's…everything to me and Faith.” Willow knew it was hard to explain Xander to anyone she couldn’t really explain it to herself.

 

“Oh. I thought…” Richard was disappointed.

 

Willow giggled when she saw Richard’s woebegone expression… “No silly I didn’t mean like boyfriend and girlfriend everything to us.”

 

“Oh. That’s good.” Richard smiled in relief than caught exactly what he had aid and blushed.

 

Willow thought his foot in mouth disease endearing. “Your cute when you’re all flustered and embarrassed.”

 

Richard groaned. “Just what I’ve always wanted a nice beautiful girl to think of me.” He replied drolly.

 

“Aww chin up I could have called you nice.” She laughed at his expression that was suitably horrified. “Xander reacts the same way every time somebody calls him nice too, says its demeaning and insulting to his manliness to be considered something as blasé as nice.” Richard whole-heartedly agreed with his sentiment.

 

“He's right.” He really liked the way she giggled it was a carefree sound one he hadn’t heard on anyone but the children he taught and even some of them had lost it.

 

“So…what do you think about baseball?” Willow asked impishly.

 

Richard choked on his own spit and jerked almost sending Willow toppling to the floor only his wolf reflexes saved her from painful bruises. “Ah why do you ask?” He stuttered out after his coughing fit had subsided somewhat.

 

“Don’t not really but I had the strangest dream a couple of days ago and in it we were talking about baseball…thought I’d give it a whirl see if I could get déjà vu but it was a no go.” Willow smiled at him not wait that was a smirk a full-blown I’m goading you smirk…that little mink.

 

“Strange that, so what do you want to know about baseball?” He figured he’d play along and stick to the real deal leaving out any sexual innuendo and analogies that he’d spouted in the past.

 

“Playing for each a team. How do you decide which team you play for?” Willow answered promptly causing him to wonder if maybe they weren't talking about baseball but about…. other things instead.

 

“Ah…well…when a played we were zoned by districts but if you do it professionally then I guess it’s something like who pays you the most money to play for them. Though I’m sure some play for their team because they were fans when younger.” Willow almost growled at Richard’s obtuseness…goddess were all men this dense cause if so it was no wonder she switch teams in the first place.

 

“So much for subtle…its overrated anyway no doubt.” Willow muttered disgusted with men in general.

 

“I take it you didn’t really mean to talk about baseball.” It was more a statement than a question. Willow just gave him a disgusted look as if to say, “What do you think?” He knew he should have followed his instincts instead of ignoring them he sighed. “Sorry… its just…I… like you and I don't want to offend you by bluntly asking if you're a lesbian or bisexual. I just did exactly that but you don’t have to answer.” He really should learn to shut-up around her maybe he would stop sticking his foot so far in his mouth.

 

Willow sighed she got that…but she wasn’t either or she was something though she wasn’t entirely certain what. “I mean I was…gay/lesbian I mean but that was just because I had a girlfriend not because I’ve been checking out girls all my life or anything. Tara, that was my girlfriend, was great and I loved her so I was lesbian. I also loved Oz before Tara and he was great in a different way but I loved him too so I was straight then. I’m neither I am just whatever label happens to be put with whoever my partner is. Do you get it?” Richard was surprised that he actually followed her logic for once and understood.

 

“Yeah I do. So how do you pick these special people? Is there a test…cause I like giving them not receiving them?” Richard teased wanting to bring her out of the funk the conversation had caused. Willow giggled and swatted him half heartedly. 

 

“Nah no test just…someone who sees me, not witch-y me, innocent me, or even funny quirky me, someone who can see me and only me and not stray cause they can’t control themselves when a skanky hoe wolf comes to town being in heat and wanting my wolf and saying I’m not enough to keep him….” Willow noticed Richard had gone rigid and wondered if maybe she should have stopped before she got into the whole Oz thing. “Of course that has nothing to do with now, or you and I really screwed up didn’t I?” She asked miserably.

 

Richard knew she had dated a werewolf but he didn’t know and the fact of her openly admitting it was astonishing really. The why they had broken up was fairly disconcerting since that might have put her off from dating werewolves. Why couldn’t things be easy for him in his would-be love life for once? “What? No, I was just thinking that you had a bad experience with a werewolf and well…” He shrugged it’s not like he could say I was planning to ask you out on a date but you probably don’t want to date werewolves now.

 

“Oh is that all? I’m not lumping every werewolf into the cheating cause they see a skank category…that’s not even why we broke up…he tried to eat me after killing the bitch werewolf since she tried to eat me. Anyway that was back home werewolves not here werewolves so totally different species.” Richard relaxed and gave her a heart melting, lust inducing smile. Man oh man was he dangerous to her libido.

 

“…” He really didn’t know how to go about asking her on a date.

 

“This would be the point in the conversation when you ask me out on a date. Unless I’ve been misreading the signs then you just ignore the last comment and I’ll pretend I didn’t say anything. We can just pretend this is one disjointed dream and that I don’t have the warm fuzzies for you…” Willow would have get babbling if Richard had not interrupted.

 

“Warm fuzzies?” Willow rolled her eyes out of the whole shtick he asks about warm fuzzies…how typical of a male.

 

“Yeah every time you give the “where did she come from” look I feel a warm and tingly…you’re a very desirable guy Richard Zeeman.” He looked surprised for a minute before a knowing look and smirk replaced the previous expression.

 

“You want my body….you think I’m sexy…” He sing songed making Willow’s jaw drop at his turn about from embarrassed to teasing…not to mention the nature of the teasing.

 

“Richard!” Willow hissed acting scandalized his smirk just became more pronounce.

 

“Willow, want to go to dinner and a movie with me Saturday…” Willow acted like she was thinking about it before answering him.

 

“I guess…”

 

“You guess!?” He asked put out by her lack of enthusiasm. She just laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off his lap and running towards the others knowing full well he’d want to retaliate. Richard for his part was frozen still by her easy show of affection though if he’d had a choice he’d rather she kissed him on the lips than his cheek. He knew he was sitting there with a goofy grin on his face but he couldn’t help it Willow had said yes.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Narcissus in Chains

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Xander after having 3 hyenas’ head out for different take-out for the really large meeting that would follow he had kind of wondered around the place meeting everyone. He had noticed after a couple of minutes that every hyena he had felt and or met was male. He had asked about it and had been told that since hyenas were matriarchal the last Oba had killed any females that became infected on accident and made sure no one infected females or the cost was dire. He felt a lot better about Narcissus fate after that. He knew he couldn't put off calling Frenchy any longer and quietly found what appeared to be the clubs managers office and took out the scrap of paper Willow had told him he had to carry around everywhere. Well he had refused to carry information numbers like some sort of fifth grader but his Wills had threatened to magically tattoo them to his chest if he didn’t and he had surprisingly agreed. He had Richard’s, Anita’s, Asher’s, and Jean-Claude’s cell phones, landlines for the Circus, and work numbers it was a surprisingly full sheet of notebook paper he had tucked into his wallet. 

 

The phone rang once before it was answered by someone with a French accent, since he was calling Jean-Claude it was kind of a given but he wanted to make sure anyway. “Jean-Claude?”

 

“Qui.”

 

“Hi, its Xander. Although you probably already knew that since you knew murder of the scary it hyena was no doubt imminent given what you know about us.” If Jean-Claude was surprised or insulted at the accusation he didn’t show it.

 

“Perhaps… but mostly it was wishful thinking on my part I think. The possibility for violence is always there in this type of situation but I don’t know enough about you to correctly guess the outcome. I had my fingers crossed as you Americans so quaintly put it.” Xander had to give it to Frenchy he sure did know how to hedge his bets.

 

“Yeah well wishes do come true…well this one did at any rate.” Xander answered wryly he wasn’t too sure why he wasn’t more put out by the situation but he wasn’t going to overanalyze it either. 

 

“Some things I have noticed have a strange way of working out for the best. Now I am to assume you would like me to sweep this under the rug to the best of my ability?”

 

“Well yeah I mean there's no body but I don’t want to take over as Oba and then get taken in for questioning because the last Oba turned up missing…while I know the preternatural community wont rat me out, there's still your girlfriend and anyone “it” knew.”

“I will take care of Anita don't worry about that and as for anyone missing Narcissus…he won’t be missed.” Xander believed Jean-Claude after all the guy ran the city he was bound to know this shit and if for some reason something went wrong well he was rich enough to get O.J. Simpson’s lawyers. 

 

“All right I’ll let you handle whatever it is I’m suppose to do to let everyone else know I’m Oba now. I’m having a meet and greet in about an hour when everyone gets here. Nathaniel’s gonna be here with me for however long it take me to get everything straightened out and stuff. After I know what my knew duties are I’ll head on back to Richards until we can find a house for ourselves.”

 

“Very well Xander. I will send over Stephen with files on your knew holdings as Oba and the specifics you should know about the preternatural community.”

 

“Thanks you’re too kind.” Xander answered sarcastically he hated reading and having to study.

 

Jean-Claude laughed her really liked these kids more than healthy he was sure. “Your welcome.”

 

“Whatever gotta go survey my loyal subjects and stuff.” With that they both hung up to deal with their respective duties and in Jean-Claude's case Anita.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Nathaniel was somewhat confused by Xander’s request. He figured Xander would have wanted one of the girls with him since they would be more help than he would in a really tight situation. On the other hand he was glad that his new friend held him in high esteem. It was really the first time he’d been back to NiC since what happened which also coincided with the fact that it was the first time he went anywhere other than work or the circus alone. It was liberating and very scary all in one go how very peculiar he thought to himself as he pulled up to NiC. While he was apprehensive he wasn’t having a full-blown panic attack so that was good. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone tapped on his window. He carefully go out of the car making sure he grabbed the overnight bag he had brought for himself and Xander.

 

“You’re a leopard.” Nathaniel was pretty sure that was a statement but nodded anyway at the hyena regarding him with a puzzled look.

 

“Hi, I’m Nathaniel.” He said lamely feeling his apprehension grow as the green-eyed man in front of him just lifted an eyebrow.

 

“We were told to expect you or rather a “very pretty guy with unbelievable violet blue eyes and long blood red hair” however there was no mention of you being a shifter.” Nathaniel was surprised by Xander’s description of him while he knew he looked good it meant more coming from Xander than the women and guys who flocked to him at the club.

 

Nathaniel shrugged he didn’t know why Xander forgot to mention that. He was wondering how to politely request to go to Xander when the hyena turned around and started walking off.

 

Jake stopped when he noticed that Nathaniel wasn’t following. “You coming?” He saw the other man give him a puzzled look before following. It was very strange to talk to someone as submissive as The Oba’s friend and not want to hurt them. He had never liked to do it but it had been expected so the status quo while not hard to break made for very stilted conversation techniques everyone would have to brush up on those.

 

For the most part Nathaniel was doing his best not to panic as they walked into the club. He could see and feel all the hyenas present and it didn’t help that he could pick up on their dislike and excitement at his fear. He wanted to turn around and run for Anita, as she had been his security blanket for the last few months. When he finally noticed that he had followed the hyena upstairs where the room that had held him was he shuddered visibly and stopped dead. He couldn’t do this he had to get out of here before it completely overwhelmed him whatever it was that was trying to consume him. 

 

Jake immediately noticed when the leopard went from apprehensive agitation to full-blown fear induced panic. He knew that the kitten was very important to his Oba so he left the kitten in the middle of the hall where it stood and rushed to the office to inform him before whatever was wrong with the kitten could worsen.

 

“Oba it’s the leopard he is having an episode further down the hall.” His new Oba looked surprised then confused and then concerned. By the time Jake had processed his Oba’s facial expression the Oba was moving towards the leopard at preternatural speed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Xander was surprised to see Jake look apprehensive and smell agitated but when he heard why he was out of the door before Jake had finished talking. He hauled ass trying to reach Nathaniel as fast as possible. His new sense of smell had already kicked in and he could literally smell the emotions pouring off the leopard fear being the predominant one though not by any means the only one. He didn’t know exactly what was causing the reaction but by what he had heard and been told he gathered it had something to do with being in NiC.

 

Xander gathered Nathaniel into his arms making sure not to crowd the smaller man but to comfort him. Nathaniel tensed when he felt someone wrap their arms around him; his senses slowly told him that this person was friend and he safe. Xander felt Nathaniel slowly relax into his touch as the leopards arms went around his waist with surprising strength. Nathaniel buried his face into Xander’s neck breathing in his scent like a lifeline. Xander was surprised at how easily he seemed to be calming the leopard, he felt surprisingly good holding Nathaniel that was something he’d have to look into later.

 

“Hey, Nate it’s all right. I’m here and your safe no ones going to hurt you while I’m around.” Now if that didn’t sound cheesy Xander didn't know what did.

 

“Sorry.” Nate mumbled into Xander’s neck making him shiver at the feel Nate’s breath ghosting over his skin.

 

“Shh, there's nothing to be sorry about. It’s Ok.” Xander told him rubbing-comforting circles on his back.

 

“I’m suppose to be here supporting you in this not the other way around.”

 

“That’s not important. What is important is that despite your misgivings about this place you still came at my request. Now that is a very big deal.” Xander was impressed and humbled that Nate thought him important enough to face his demons by coming to this place after all he had heard enough from the hyenas to know it was a traumatic experience for many especially any wereleopard in the city. He sighed maybe he should have talked with his people before handing out the invitation. “Do you want to go? I can get someone to drive you back to Richards or Anita’s if you want.” Xander felt Nate tense and got rigid at his suggestion and cursed himself for forgetting how fragile they boy really was.

 

“If you want me to.” Nate knew he wanted to be with Xander. It hurt that his reaction to this place had made Xander want to send him away.”

 

Xander wanted to kill whoever had damaged his boy so much. It was heartbreaking to see the damage done first hand in the way he looked for other to make decisions concerning him and Xander didn’t think Nate was too discerning on who he let make decisions. “This isn’t about me Nate. It’s about you and what you want. Now do you want to leave or stay?” Xander made sure to lean far enough away from the leopard to establish eye contact and while keeping the smaller man encircled in his arms offering support.

 

Nathaniel looked into the warm brown eyes that seemed to look through him and listened to what his new friend was actually saying not what he had been indoctrinated to hear. “I want to stay…just…” He trailed off not comfortable enough in his new role to complete the sentence.

 

“Just what kitten?” Xander felt the nickname fit it also made Nate relax further into him.

 

“I don't…um…Idontlikeituphere.” Nate spoke barely above a whisper and in a rushed tone having preternatural was really a plus Xander thought ruefully.

 

Xander smiled brightly into those violently blue eyes that seemed to brighten as he kept talking. “That’s cool kitten, I don’t like it up here either. Plus we aren't sleeping here, we’ve been invited to stay at a hyena safe house till I get everything straightened out and get my own place. We are just here to meet everyone…well I am at any rate you’re my moral support.” 

 

“I can do that.” 

 

“Good. Great. Peachy. Let’s go I smell takeout.” Xander heard Nate’s chuckle as he let the smaller man go not willing to let him have another episode while they were still up here he held on to Nate’s hand as he led them downstairs to the gathering room followed by Jake who was glad he wasn’t being blamed for the leopards panic attack. When they reached the meeting room everyone immediately quieted and turned around to lay eyes on their Oba for the first time.

 

“So this is what it feels like to have all eyes on you. It’s not so bad except for the stage fright I never was able to get rid off. Damn.” Xander commented jokingly as he made his way to the throne not letting go of Nathaniel. The hyenas were taken aback by the joke but few chuckled most just smiled others were unmoved visibly but were quietly amused at their new Oba anyway.

 

Nathaniel didn’t mind the attention but holding Xander’s hand was doing disconcerting things to his stomach and it was almost unpleasant if not for the really nice feeling he got from it. He tried to stay in the crowd but Xander just held his hand tighter making sure he had to go with him or cause a scene.

 

Xander now stood in front of his throne surveying what would now be his loyal subjects and almost winced at the shame and apathy apparent in all their demeanors. Narcissus had come very close to breaking the hyenas but he would make damn sure he fixed them good and proper before they all slid down that precipice. “Hello and welcome. Damn but that sounded pompous…ignore that please I’m not great at public speaking. Well truth is I suck at it so please lets make this embarrassment as short as possible. I’m Xander the new Oba. Err…yeah I think that’s the most important thing everyone needed to know. Let’s eat.” Now everyone was confused, it seemed the new Oba was more interested in food than the pack. 

 

Nathaniel sensed what was going on and tugged Xander’s hand before he could jump off the dais and head for the takeout line. “What?” Xander whined he was hungry.

 

“Xander, while your friends know that you can’t function on an empty stomach and that food is your greatest motivator your pack doesn’t.” Nathaniel couldn’t help but grin at Xander’s embarrassment.

 

“Err… right. Look peoples…pack…whatever… anyway I need food. I don’t really talk coherently on an empty stomach while I know it seems like I’m blowing you off I’m really not its just that I’m really hungry. I promise to go over everything after we eat. Every single question will be answered and you can ask anything but please please please can we eat right now?” Xander new it was unbecoming of a leader president person to beg but he hadn’t eaten in like 4 hours. The hyenas were all taken aback at the whining pleading tone and the fact that he was asking them for permission. They had just realized that no matter how powerful their Oba was he just a twenty-year-old kid first and foremost. There was a murmur of consent that swept the meeting room before Xander gave them all a happy smile as he grabbed the leopard and rushed towards the food causing many to laugh at their leaders antics. Maybe this Oba would be different they could only hope.


End file.
